The Legendary Reploid Lives On
by THE BRANDED SLAYER
Summary: Zero was thought to be dead after the fall of Ragnarok. However what people didn't expect was that a portal opened by the full power Cyber Elf X, sent Zero to a world that was just scratching the surface of Futuristic Technology. How will Zero face the threats of this world where both old and new enemy Mavericks will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, or Sword Art Online all rights to their respective companies. I love the Zero series and I was really depressed after what happened to Zero after Mega Man Zero 4 so I decided to make this story. Paring Zero x Asuna, because Asuna deserves someone better than Kirito.**

Chapter 1: The Legendary Hero Lives

It all happened in a flash. Zero plunged his Z-Saber into Weil as Ragnarok was plummeting down towards the Earth.

"You know that when I take my last breath that not only Ragnarok and I will be gone, but you as well." Weil said with a weak chuckle as Zero kept his Saber plunged into Weil.

"I don't care if I die, as long as everyone down on Earth is safe from both this station and you then that is enough for me to die peacefully." Zero said as he removes his Saber from Weil.

"Grrr... Heh Heh Heh. Well I guess this is the end for both of us Zero..." Weil said as he began to blow up causing Ragnarok to blow up into pieces while falling towards the Earth.

(Music Recommendation: Promise Next New World)

Throughout all of debris Zero was in the middle of it looking down at the Earth while giving it one last smile as he closed his eyes.

However as he closed his eyes a white orb appeared next to him.

"Zero... you did good Zero, you did good. But your time hasn't come yet." The voice said.

"Who... are you?" Zero said weakly as the white orb turned out to be X.

"X? But how I thought you used up all your energy." Zero said as he kept on falling.

"Mother Elf gave a bit more to spare so I can talk to you before we send you off to your new journey." X said as Zero looked confused.

"New Journey?" Zero said a bit confused as X smiled at him.

"Yes a new world that is just scratching the basis to futuristic technology, needs your help Zero." X said as X started to engulf Zero.

When Zero opens his eyes he sees how he is in a portal heading towards somewhere most likely this new dimension.

"Zero I entrust this world to you now. You are their only hope for their salvation." X said as Zero started to feel something within him changing.

"X why did I just feel like something within me changed?" Zero asked as X smiled at him.

"Simple Zero you are now half human. The first human and Reploid hybrid. Which means you're *cough cough* hormones will be higher. But don't worry it won't affect your power at all." X said as Zero blushed a bit thinking of what human hormones will be like.

"Wait X. Will I have all of my equipment?" Zero asked as X only nodded.

"You will Zero and you'll also have all your armor sets and forms as well. I'll be accessing you with all the powers you lost when Omega Stole your original body." X said as he held a hand out for then Zero to start glowing.

Zero checks his systems and sees how he has all of his lost skills.

"X what is the threat that I'll have to deal with?" Zero asked as X only looks at him and sighs.

"I fear that old and new enemies have appeared in this new world and are threatening it at this moment." X said as Zero only looks at him with shock.

"This world needs you Zero. You are now the connection between humans and reploids in this new universe. You can fix the mistake that plagued us those centuries ago when we first tried to integrate mankind and reploids. Please Zero, you must prevent any of the wars that plagued our world. Promise me Zero, promise me." X said as he disappeared leaving Zero alone to travel to this new world.

"I will X... I will." Zero said as he made his way through the portal.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**Floor 1 Forest Looking Area**

After going through the portal Zero wakes up to find himself in a forest looking area.

'Am I back in Area Zero?' Zero thought he looked around the forest area.

Just then he sees a green bar with the words HP to the far left of it and the green bar having the number 100,000.

He also saw a bar that said he was level 300 (max level in SAO).

Zero is at first was confused until a screen pops up in front of him that said "Guide book to Sword Art Online".

Zero opens it and proceeds to read it.

After a long while later Zero finally understands where he is.

'So I'm in a death game that was probably designed by a maverick in order to kill as many humans as it could and so far he only has attracted 50,000 humans and this game has killed 200 so far in the past week and a half.' Zero thought after reading the book.

He got the mechanics down pretty quickly and understood what he could do in this game and how it worked.

As Zero was now making his way towards the road he hears a girlish scream to later see a girl with hazelnut hair running away from a scorpion looking maverick which was about ready to stab her.

Zero quickly dashed into action grabbing the girl bridal style to later see while retreating that she passed out from the shock.

Zero lays her down in a safe spot and heads out to deal with the threat.

Zero quickly slashes the maverick to pieces with his Z-Saber to then sheathes it as the maverick blew up.

Zero then goes back to the girl and proceeds to pick her up bridal style and heads to the nearest town where he pays for an inn for the night.

As Zero lays the girl down onto the bed he takes a close look of her.

She is in all sense of the word the most beautiful girl Zero has ever seen.

Zero shakes off those thoughts and heads into the bathroom to take a closer look at his new body.

'X said that I'm now half human but what does that mean?' Zero asked himself as he looked into the mirror.

Just then his body starts to glow green and once the light died down, he suddenly felt a bit lighter and sees how his armor is off and how he is now only in boxers.

Zero examines his skin and feels how it feels exactly how human skin would feel.

'So that is what he meant when I'm now half human. I can still feel like I can activate all of my abilities, but I also feel a bit weaker with out my armor.' Zero said as he examined his armor less body.

Zero then looks down towards his boxers and begins to contemplate the most important thing to know if he is really half human.

'Alright if all the data that I have in human anatomy is correct, then I'll know for sure that I'm half human if I see what is under.' Zero thinks as he slowly begins to look under his boxers.

Once he got a full view he knew that he was half human.

"Yep I'm half human." Zero says as he quickly snaps his underwear back.

Zero then puts his armor back on with the same green glow.

'Guess I can do it with just a thought.' Zero thought as he walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to sit on one of the couches of the inn room.

For the first time in a long while Zero slept peacefully knowing that the world doesn't need any saving for the moment.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Asuna woke up the next morning on a bed that she didn't even know how she got here.

She then proceeds to try and remember what happened yesterday.

'Alright Asuna think what happened to you yesterday? I was running from a giant scorpion looking robot and right when it was about to attack me someone with a red and black armor saved me who seemed to have long golden hair.' Asuna thought as she then looks toward the couch to see Zero who had his eyes closed

Immediately after she saw him, Asuna gets off the bed and points her rapier at Zero who still had his eyes closed.

"Glad to see you're up and about." Zero said as he had his eyes closed.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?" Asuna asked as she held her blade with a strong grip.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Zero asked as he looked up and Asuna finally put two and two together.

"You're the guy who saved me from that robot serpent that was chasing me." Asuna said as she sheathed her rapier.

"I-I'm sorry." Asuna said as she began to bow trying to apologize.

"Don't be I would do the same if I had found myself in a room which I didn't even know how I got in." Zero said as Asuna stopped bowing.

"T-thank you..." Asuna said as she trailed off not knowing Zero's name as Zero got up.

"Zero *removes his helmet*. The name's Zero nice to meet you..." Zero said as he trailed off not knowing Asuna's name.

'He's pretty hot especially with that long golden hair with that ponytail. He also has this surprisingly warm and calm aura. Ahh! What am I saying?! There is no way a guy like this would go for me!' Asuna thought as she began to blush examining Zero's features

"Asuna. Asuna Yuuki." Asuna said with a sweet smile.

When Zero saw her smile he could have sworn he saw the image of Ciel in her.

'She's cute... this has to be the human half of me. I've never thought that somebody could surpass Ciel in looks. This has to be the male human hormones acting up. Ahh! What am I saying?! I'm half human and half reploid she wouldn't go for a guy like me! Besides I have to focus on beating this game and protect the world outside of this game.' Zero thought as he began to blush to then later shake those thoughts away.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Zero said as he held out his hand to which Asuna shook.

"By the way how old are you?" Asuna asked curious to know Zero's age.

'Shit I don't know what to tell her. I guess I could tell her that I'm fifteen since I do look like I'm fifteen.' Zero thought as he finally told her his age.

"I'm fifteen. You?" Zero asked as Asuna had a smile on her face.

"Well what a coincidence I'm also fifteen." Asuna said with a bright smile.

"By the way have there been any more sightings of these robots that you have heard off at least?" Zero asked, as Asuna shocked her head.

"No, not that I know of in fact the only one I have seen was the one that popped out of the ground and was chasing me." Asuna said as Zero just looked like he was thinking of what this might be.

"By the way Zero what happened to the serpent robot?" Asuna asked as Zero looked up and bluntly told her.

"I killed it." Zero said while Asuna had a shocked expression on her face.

"Just like that you killed it?!" Asuna said in shock.

"Yeah it was pretty easy." Zero said as he put his helmet back on and began to walk out of the room.

"W-wait where are you going?!" Asuna asked as she held her hand out towards Zero.

"I'm going to see if there are any more of these robots and make sure they don't harm or kill anyone else." Zero said as he was about to turn the doorknob.

"Let me help you." Asuna said in a determined voice.

"Sorry but I'm not letting anyone get hurt for my responsibility." Zero said as Asuna didn't look to back down.

"Please as a way to repay you for saving me." Asuna said trying to plea with Zero.

"Sorry if I may sound rude but I barely know you Asuna, and the threats that I will face are far greater than anything this game dishes out." Zero says as Asuna only looked down.

"T-t-then we could get to know each other if we're together, plus you can't do this alone. Please let me help you Zero." Asuna says as the image of Ciel appears in her as Zero looks at her.

If Zero learned anything throughout the centuries of him being alive and fighting in so many wars is that no one can break someone's determination.

"*sigh* Fine you can help me, but you will follow my orders and I will train you myself to deal with these threats. Got it?" Zero asks as Asuna looks up and smiles.

"Yes I got it? Trust me you won't regret making me your partner!" Asuna says enthusiastically.

"I better." Zero says quítely as he and Asuna made their way out of the inn.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Asuna has learned a hefty amount of sword, rapier, and survival skills throughout her time with Zero as he trained her rigorously. However that didn't mean the two didn't get closer.

Asuna and Zero actually had a lot in common like how they are both determined to accomplish their goals, or how they both enjoyed the beauty of life and nature, or how they both enjoy relaxing and taking a break from all the madness, or how they both enjoyed calm and relaxing music.

But that didn't mean Zero didn't learn anything while with Asuna. For example Asuna taught Zero how to cook since Zero had literally no experience in cooking. For example when Zero one time decided to make stew to which Asuna immediately spit out and asked Zero what was that to which he said that it wasn't much but it helped him during his time in the wild. And so ever since that day Asuna began to teach Zero how to cook to which he got down pretty quickly.

However, today was finally the day that a meeting was held in order to discuss how to beat the first floor boss.

Asuna was wearing a cloak with a hood while Zero was completely the same since he began this game.

The meeting began with Diabel saying how they found the first floor boss room and what not (A/N: I feel lazy and I don't want to write what you guys already know). Now Zero knew from the data he collected that the boss was going to be a one sided battle for him, however he did want to see how these players worked when they were together.

As Diabel told everyone to make a group of 6, Zero saw how someone was approaching them.

"You two got left out too?" The boy asked as he looked at Asuna and Zero.

"We didn't get left out. We just work better when it is just us two." Zero said as the boy looked down and was about to leave until Zero spoke again.

"That doesn't mean you can't join us." Zero said as Asuna pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

"Zero we don't know him and you know how I don't like working with somebody I don't know!" Asuna said in a whispered tone as she pouted which made her look adorable.

"We should try to work with other people for once, besides this guy seems to likes you." Zero says as Asuna looks at Kirito smile at her but she looks at him disgusted and looks back at Zero.

"Well I don't like him, besides I already love you." Asuna says the last part in a quite tone while blushing.

"What was that?" Zero asked as Asuna's face turned into a deep shade of red.

"N-nothing!" She said as Diabel spoke again.

"Alright all set? Then lets-"

"Hold up!" A voice said interrupting Diabel.

The voice belonged to a man with orange hair who jumped down the stairs.

The man introduces himself as Kibaou and says how all the Beta-Testers abandoned everyone when the game started and how they should give up all their items and col.

When Zero heard him, he and Asuna got up and began to leave.

"So the traitors are leaving knowing they've been caught." Kibaou said as Zero and Asuna stopped.

"We're leaving because we have better things to do than listen to a coward who uses false propaganda in order to benefit himself." Zero said as Kibaou got pissed and ran at Zero throwing a punch at him, but Zero caught it with ease and simply kneed him in the stomach sending him back down the stairs to later leave with Asuna.

* * *

**Night Time Some Town in the First Floor**

"Okay the kick was a bit extra." Asuna said with a pout as she and Zero were sitting on a bench eating some sandwiches that Asuna made.

"He was being annoying and I highly doubted that he would stop even if I just caught his first." Zero said as he took a bite from the sandwich Asuna made.

"This is very good." Zero said as Asuna smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Asuna says as she took a bite of her sandwich.

This for Zero was beyond heaven compared to stuff he had to eat while he spent that year in the desert.

"Hey there." Kirito said as Zero and Asuna looked up and saw Kirito.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Kirito asked as Zero scoot closer to Asuna.

"Knock yourself out." Zero says as he takes a bite from his sandwich, while Kirito sits and takes out a piece of bread and eats it.

A couple moments passed by as the pair just sat there in awkward silence until Zero finally spoke.

"So Kirito was it. Mind telling us a little bit about the boss." Zero asked as Kirito looked a bit surprised but calmed down immediately.

"Well there isn't much to say that the guidebook already says. I recommend that we watch out for his attack patterns." Kirito said as Zero nodded.

The three then parted ways and rested to be ready for the boss the next day.

* * *

**The Next Day Floor 1 Boss Room**

"Is everyone here... okay good. So let's go beat a boss!" Diabel said as he opened the boss room doors.

The room lit up immediately as players made it inside.

The room looked like a base you would see in a certain run and gun platformer game.

Just then they see what seems to be a robot minotaur with an axe waiting for all of them.

Zero immediately knew who this was as he had fought this maverick quite recently.

"Mino Magnus?!" Zero exclaimed as he made himself to the front of the raid group as everyone including Asuna were looking at Zero shocked that he knew who this was.

"I am Mino Magnus. I am programmed to terminate any player who dares enter this room." Mino Magnus said in a very robotic and monotone voice.

'Who ever is controlling the Mavericks must have brought some of my old enemies back, but they don't have their personalities they are all just pawns working for this new threat.' Zero thought as he had seen this before notably when Sigma brought back all the mavericks he and X faced during their missions.

Just then a whit haired and bearded player with armor that is both red and gold goes in front of Zero.

"Alright chums up let's do this! LEEEEEEERRRROOOOYYYYY JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!" The player says as he runs towards Mino Magnus who quickly smacks him away killing the player.

"At least I got chicken." The player's soul says as it emerges from the player while eating a box of KFC as he soon disappears.

Everyone including Zero had a face that said what the actual fuck just happened.

(Music Recommendation: Esperanto Reploid Remix Version)

Zero quickly got out of his trance and dashed towards Mino Magnus as his saber and Mino Magnus' axe clashed.

Zero dashes at Mino Magnus and does a hurricane fang dealing a fatal blow to Mino Magnus.

'He is still very easy to deal with, just like when I fought him back home.' Zero thought as he dodged another strike from Magnus and counters it with his own which hit Magnus in the back effectively bringing him down to one bar.

Just when Zero was about to deal the final blow, Diabel runs in and tries to land the final hit on Magnus who has recovered and with a simple swipe from his axe kills Diabel instantly.

"Diabel!" Kibaou cries out as he sees Diabel die in front of his eyes.

"Asuna, Kirito with me now!" Zero shouts as his two party members join his side and begin their onslaught on Magnus.

Kirito does a couple slashes with his sword while Zero gives Asuna a boost who does repeated rapier stabs at Magnus.

Magnus was only one hit away from being defeated. He sees Asuna and proceeds to charge at her just as she had landed.

But right when he was about to swing his axe, Zero comes in and kills him with a downward Ice Stab.

(Music Ends)

Magnus proceeds to explode as Zero then sees a notification pop up in front of him signaling he got a reward.

"They did it!"

"They beat the boss!"

"Hey everyone let's hear it for Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Stop cheering!" Kibaou shouted as everyone stopped.

"Why did you let Diabel die?!" Kibaou asked with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't. He rushed Mino Magnus while I was attacking him. It was his decision to recklessly rush Magnus. Either way his decision wasn't my decision so I couldn't do anything about it." Zero said as he began to walk away.

Many people in the raid group saw how valid Zero's points were and believed him. However, there were some people who sided with Kibaou and started to accuse Zero who didn't really care.

"Liar!"

"He let him die!"

"He's a cheater!"

"He's a beta tester!"

"He's a beater!" Kibaou said last as he got up.

"Call me whatever you want, I don't really care. However..." Zero said as he put on the cloak that he wore when he fought for a year in the desert.

"Get in the way of my mission to save the player and destroy the mavericks, and you all will regret it." Zero says as he began to walk to the door to the second floor.

This of course angers Kibaou who unsheathes his sword and charges at Zero, only to be surprised as Zero caught his blade with his hand and proceeds to snap it and kick Kibaou back to his party.

Zero then turns around and continues to walk until he sees Asuna next to him.

"You do know what will happen if you continue fighting alongside me right?" Zero asked as both he and Asuna continued to walk to the teleporter while looking straight.

"I know and I don't care. I promised to help you in your mission and stay by your side, just like you have stayed by my side and helped me when no one else would." Asuna says with a determined look as Zero just smiles and continues to head with Asuna to the second floor.

**Author's Note: I finally finished a story which I really wanted to make for a long long time. Anyways I know the beginning isn't so good but I needed a reason to put Zero in the world of SAO. But other than that I think the fic is pretty good. So if you like it then give it a like and if you don't tell me what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, or Sword Art Online all rights to their respective companies. Relationship building time ladies and gents.**

Chapter 2: Maverick Hunters

It's been two months since Zero and Asuna entered the second floor and they have both been wandering the second floor looking for any Maverick posing a threat to the players.

During their Maverick search the two not only have become closer to one another but have also been honing their skills with one another to be more in sync. Zero even told her what he really was and from where he came from and how old he really was, and surprisingly she took very well, in fact even saying how cool it was to have an almost 300 year old badass fighting cyborg hunter as her partner.

Right now however Asuna was in a raid with a raid group dealing with a pretty big maverick who she was holding its fist back with her rapier.

The area was on a cliff that was next to a waterfall as Asuna and the raid group has been dealing as much damage as they could, however she and the raid group hadn't even brought down a single bar of the Maverick's health. That and Zero wasn't with her since she did go to this raid without telling Zero she would go, as she didn't want to "rely" on Zero all the time and take down an A Class Maverick by herself. The maverick then proceeded to add more power into its punch which caused Asuna's rapier to snap.

The punch also caused her and the rest of the raid group to be pushed back, causing their health to be dangerously low.

Asuna got on her knees just in time to see the Maverick reeling it's fist back for another punch.

(Music Recommendation: Mega Man X3 Zero Theme)

However as it was about to throw it's punch, Zero came out of the waterfall and cut the Maverick's arm clean off before landing in front of Asuna.

"If there's anything I hate more than a maverick, it is a maverick who dares hurt the people I love and care about!" Zero said with a dark tone.

'Did he just confess his love for me?!' Asuna thought as she began to blush a deep shade of red as she looked at Zero.

The Maverick then went for another punch but Zero just climbed onto it's arm and while running up it's arm he began to do rapid slashes at the Mavericks arm while running up it's arm.

Zero then deflects with ease it's blaster fire and proceeds to jump on the Maverick's head before stabbing his saber into its head. Zero then ran down the maverick's body cutting it clean in half. He then sheathes his saber as the Maverick proceeds to explode.

(Music Ends)

Asuna then proceeds to hug Zero while smiling as he had saved her yet again.

However, Zero did not share the same emotion as he'd usually hug back.

When Asuna looked up she saw Zero giving her a very stern glare which made her smile nervously.

"We're heading back to the inn now." Zero said the last part in the stern and dark tone.

* * *

**Floor 2 Inn**

Zero was walking back and forth trying to understand why Asuna did what she did, while Asuna just looked down having a look full of guilt.

"So let me guess this straight. You went on a dangerous A Class Maverick hunting raid by yourself behind my back! Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if I didn't arrive in the nick of time?! You could have died on that raid you know that?!" Zero said as he scolded Asuna as she continued to look down.

"I-I just wanted to prove to you that I could handle Mavericks by myself and that I don't need to rely on you all the time." Asuna said as she looked up to see Zero glaring at her before he sighs.

"*sighs* You don't have to prove anything to me because I know you can take care of yourself. The only person you have something to prove to is yourself. But still what you did was both reckless and stupid. You're not ready to take care of an A Class Maverick." Zero says as Asuna looks at Zero as he sits next to her.

"I just don't know what I would do if I lose another person as important as you are to me." Zero said as he remembered Iris and all the people he lost. This caused Asuna to blush before she smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me because I'll always be by your side no matter what, and I promise you that I will live and that I won't die no matter what happens to me." Asuna said with a smile as she hugs Zero's head and begins to softly brush his hair.

The two stayed like this for a moment until Zero got up and went to a box and pulled out a hilt and proceeded to walk towards Asuna.

"Well if you're going to be an official Maverick Hunter then you're going to need a weapon that can cut clearly through them." Zero says as he hands the hilt to Asuna who examines the hilt for a while before seeing how it was shaped like a rapier.

She then flicks the switch on it and sees a yellow beam come out of it that resembled a rapier.

"How did you get this?" Asuna asked a bit surprised to see that there is another saber weapon besides the ones Zero has.

"I got it after completing a raid mission." Zero said as Asuna continues to examine the blade.

* * *

**Flashback Floor 2 Cave**

Zero was just finished dealing with a raid boss by himself without even breaking a sweat.

However as he was about to leave, he saw a chest appear in front of him. As he goes to the chest a cyber elf appears in front of him.

"Long time no see Zero." The cyber elf says as Zero recognized the voice.

"T-that voice it can't be." Zero says in shock as the cyber elf turned out to be Elpizo.

"I'm glad X was able to save you from Ragnarok's destruction. I'm also glad to see you finally have a partner after so long of fighting by yourself." Elpizo said as Zero saw he wasn't a threat.

"Yeah she's an amazing partner." Zero says with a smile as Elpizo smiles.

"I see as well I came here to leave you something that will help her fight Mavericks better." Elpizo says as he moves to the side to let Zero open the box, which he does and is shocked to see what's inside the box.

He picks up the hilt and turns it on to reveal a yellow beam coming out of it.

"You're giving her you're rapier?" Zero asked as Elpizo just nodded.

"It's no use to me so I thought why not give it to her since she is not only your partner but I also see how much of an expert she is with it." Elpizo says as Zero turned off the rapier and put it back in the box.

"Thank you Elpizo." Zero says as Elpizo smiles before he begins to disappear.

"Protect this world Zero. Don't let it go to shit like our world did." Elpizo says before he finally disappears.

"I will." Zero says as he takes the box and leaves the cave.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

**Present Time**

Asuna continued to examine the saber until Zero began to talk again.

"So consider this as your official Maverick Hunter weapon." Zero says as Asuna looks at him shocked.

"You're giving this to me?" Asuna asked a bit shocked.

"You're a Maverick Hunter and every Maverick Hunter needs a weapon that defines them." Zero said as Asuna began to form tears in her eyes before hugging Zero.

"Thank you so much Zero." Asuna says as Zero hugged her back and smiled.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Zero has taught Asuna everything there is too know in order to handle not only a saber, but also a rapier since Zero is an expert in all forms of sword fighting, spear fighting, hand to hand combat, and you guys already know that he is in an expert with anything that has to do with a weapon.

Right now the two were heading to the floor two boss room where they will face the second floor boss.

As they made their way through the dungeon they dealt with a couple Mavericks here and there, until they made it to the entrance of the boss room.

Once they got there they saw a raid group which was pretty normal, but what surprised them was that Kirito was there and was part of a guild nonetheless.

Zero and Asuna decided to go and say hi to their old party member as they hadn't seen him since the floor one boss.

"Well. Well. Well. It looks like you actually got yourself inside of a guild." Zero said as Kirito looked behind and smiled.

"Zero. Asuna. How have you two been?" Kirito asked with a smile as Zero and Asun smiled.

"We've been doing great. Zero has taught me a lot on how to hone my rapier fighting style since the last time we teamed up." Asuna said with a smile.

"And Asuna here has taught me a lot on how to hone my almost non existent cooking skills which are now starting to shine thanks to my wonderful partner and teacher." Zero said with a smile as Asuna blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I-I'm not t-t-that good." Asuna said in a shy tone as Zero raised a brow.

"What do you mean you're not that good? Your food is the best I've had in my entire life." Zero said as Asuna turned a deeper shade of red.

She quickly got out of it when Kirito's guild approached them (A/N: You already know who they are. Also Sachi dies in this story sorry to the Sachi fans but I already kept her alive in my other story. Also this will play a role in my future plans for Kirito).

After they chatted a bit with Kirito's guild the door for the boss room opened signaling it was time for the boss fight.

As Zero and Asuna made their way to the front they see how they are in a lava factory type of room.

Just then a bright light came down which soon died down to reveal a Phoenix looking maverick (A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen behold my most hated boss in the whole entire Zero series).

"Magnum Phoenix." Zero said with venom in his voice as he remembered the Phoenix and how he used his memories to try and psychologically torture Zero which almost worked if Zero didn't found out it was all an illusion.

"If it isn't Zero. I still remember what you did to me back at the factory. Oh it looks like you now have a partner how nice, now you can watch me tear her down limb by limb." Magnum Phoenix said as he expanded its wings.

(Music Recommendation: Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection - Reboot)

Zero and Asuna then ignite their sabers and prepare to battle against Magnum Phoenix.

Magnum Phoenix charges at Zero and Asuna who charge as well. The moment they clashed a shockwave was created by the amount of power they were putting into their blows.

Magnum Phoenix then pulls back from his clash and proceeds to turn himself into a burning spiral to then launch himself at Zero and Asuna.

The two simply dodge the attack by rolling out of the way.

"Asuna!" Zero called out as Asuna turned her attention to Zero.

"Catch!" Zero said as he threw the lightning chip to Asuna who caught it and inserted it into her saber.

Zero also got out his lightning chip and inserted it into his saber ready to battle against Magnum Phoenix.

Magnum Phoenix then appears in between Zero and Asuna which the two see and proceed to do a downward slash at Maverick who simply teleports away.

Just then multiple images of Magnum Phoenix appear all around Zero and Asuna. Asuna was very confused not knowing which was the real Magnum Phoenix.

"Which one is the real one?" Asuna asked as Zero knew exactly which was the real Magnum Phoenix.

Zero then got out his Chain Rod and caught the real Magnum Phoenix and pulled him down to the ground.

Magnum Phoenix of course teleports away before appearing above Zero and Asuna and charging his wings before releasing energy spears that went everywhere.

Zero and Asuna dodged it without a problem as did some players like Kirito and his guild. However, some players weren't so lucky and got hit.

Zero and Asuna knew they had to deal with this Maverick fast and so they went back into the offensive dealing a couple good hits on the Magnum Phoenix.

Magnum Phoenix then teleports away and appears above Zero and grabs him lifting him up.

Just then multiple blue portals start to open up and multiple holograms Zero's old enemies start to attack Zero.

But before the Colonel hologram could attack Zero, Asuna leaps up and charges her saber and cuts Magnum Phoenix in half which causes him to drop Zero.

Magnum Phoenix then blows up while letting out one final scream of pain.

(Music Ends)

Asuna then rushed over where Zero was, who had his eyes closed and was laying down on the ground.

"Zero! Zero! Come on get up! Get up, that's an order Maverick Hunter!" Asuna said while shaking Zero's shoulders, but Zero still had his eyes closed.

"Zero..." Asuna said as she started to tear up and lay her head on Zero's stomach as the rest of the players looked at the scene with sadness.

"*cough* *cough* Last time I checked you weren't my superior. You're my partner." Zero said as he sat up while holding his left arm (A/N: Zero is left handed if you need to know).

"Zero!" Asuna shouted as she hugged him while burying her face into Zero's chest.

"Easy there Asuna. I'm still hurt you know." Zero grunted as he then noticed Asuna crying.

"Don't ever do something like that again you hear me?" Asuna said as she looked up and made eye contact with Zero who had a surprised look on his face but then smiled before hugging her back.

"I promise. My auto repair systems were just taking a bit of extra time working on repairing me." Zero said as Asuna stopped crying and looked up at Zero.

"*cough* *cough* If you two want to continue this be my guest but I suggest you do it somewhere private cause everyone is looking at you." Kirito said as Zero and Asuna finally noticed how all in the player in the room had their attention fixated on them.

"Yeah we should probably get going before the bombardment of questions begins." Zero says as Asuna had a big noticeable blush on her face.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

After Zero and Asuna activated the portal to the third floor they saw how the Third floor had to be the darkest of all the floor since they were basically in the remains of a ruined futuristic city that looked exactly like Neo Arcadia.

'That tower. This place. It all looks exactly like Neo Arcadia.' Zero thought when he first saw the tower and the destroyed Neo Arcadia.

However there were designated underground parts of the city that had inns, markets, and restaurants but not as nice as the ones in the previous floors since they were in a destroyed city.

Currently at the moment Zero and Asuna were in an inn checking their weapons from any damage after dealing with a Rogue Mekalanoid that was killing players unlucky enough to cross it.

"My Z Saber's systems all seem to be in check. How's your A Saber (A/N: Asuna's Saber) Asuna?" Zero asked as he finished checking and his Z Saber.

"My A Saber's system seems to be all in check. I guess everything seems to be alright." Asuna said as she finished checking her A Saber.

"Alright rest up since tomorrow we're going to have to go on a raid, and seeing how this floor is basically a destroyed futuristic city, I bet there is going to be a Maverick boss." Zero said as Asuna nodded and headed to bed as Zero did the same.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"NOOO!" Zero heard as he was awoken by Asuna screaming from her room.

Zero rushes to her room and sees how she was tossing and turning all around while screaming and crying.

Zero goes to her and proceeds to hug her trying to calm her down.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay. Shh. Shh. I'm here. I'm here." Zero said in a calming tone while hugging Asuna who calmed down.

Asuna opens her eyes, looks at Zero and cries into his chest while Zero still hugs her.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you up *sniff*. I *sniff* had a terrible nightmare." Asuna said as she stopped crying.

"Hey it's okay we all have nightmares once and awhile. You don't have to apologize." Zero says as he sees how Asuna calmed down and was beginning to get up until Asuna tightened her grip on Zero, thus stopping him from getting up.

"Can you please sleep with me for the night. I don't want you to leave me." Asuna said with a noticeable blush.

Zero also had a pretty noticeable blush but he knew that Asuna needed this.

"Sure I will Asuna. I will sleep with you tonight." Zero said as Asuna smiled and laid down.

'God what am I doing?' Zero thought as he laid next to Asuna who was now sound asleep.

'She looks so adorable when she sleeps.' Zero thought as he continued to look at Asuna sleeping.

Then Zero saw Asuna did something that completely shocked him.

Asuna cuddled into Zero.

Zero was at first shocked at what was happening until he relaxed and joined Asuna as he cuddled with her.

'I promise you Asuna that as long as I live I will protect you no matter what.' Zero thought as he

looked at Asuna before he smiled and fell asleep with Asuna.

* * *

**The Next Day Raid**

After Zero made some breakfast for him and Asuna, the two went to the raid with Zero wearing his desert cloak.

The two made it through the boss raid room and saw a player who was leading a pretty big raid group. When the player saw Zero and Asuna he looked at them intrigued as he heard about the Maverick Hunter duo before but never saw them in action.

Once they entered the boss room they heard metallic footsteps coming their way.

"Well. Well. Well. It is so nice to see an old friend am I right... Zero?" The voice said as Zero immediately recognized that voice.

"I-it can't be." Zero said as the figure came out of the shadows.

"Vile!" Zero said as Vile appeared in front of him sporting a new body as well.

"You look great Zero. As you can see I also got a new look as well. I got to say this new body is much more stylish and flexible than the old bulky ones." Vile said as Zero and Asuna had their hands on their sabers.

"Oh it looks like you got a new partner. A human partner ehh? Really a filthy human not an advanced Reploid like X or Axl?" Vile asked as Zero pointed his Z Saber at Vile

"You better shut up right now because she is more than capable of handling herself." Zero said as Vile chuckled.

"Really then let her prove it. Come on hazelnuts show me what you got." Vile said as Zero was about to interject until Asuna walked up in front of Zero and stared Vile down.

"Asuna what are you doing?" Zero asked as Asuna just stared Vile down.

"Stand back Zero I'll handle this." Asuna said as Vile just smiled.

"She's right let her handle the fight. Once I'm done with her it'll be your turn Zero." Vile said as he got into his combat position.

Asuna unsheathed her A Saber and got into her combat position.

(Music Recommendation: Mega Man X Corrupted - Opening New Version)

Asuna and Vile begin their little battle as Vile jumps up and shoots down fire tornadoes at Asuna who dodged them with ease and went to Attack Vile with her A Saber.

However once she got close enough Vile got out a Saber Knife and blocks it.

"Very impressive. I can see now why Zero chose you as his partner. However, you're still just a filthy human!" Vile said as he tried to knee Asuna who blocked it with her palm to then later kick him dealing a good amount of damage to him as he skidded a few feet back before he recomposed himself.

"You know if you weren't a filthy human then I would have just ended up asking you out on a date." Vile said with a chuckle.

"In your dreams psycho." Asuna said with a smirk as she and Vile clashed again.

The two then clashed a couple times with Vile shooting from his canon a couple times as it was pretty hard for Asuna to dodge with her getting hit a couple times.

The two then begin a saber clash as the two interlocked their blades.

Vile was slowly overwhelming Asuna until Asuna kicked his knee causing him to lose his balance before Asuna did a downward slash at Vile who dodged it, but at the price of his canon.

"You little fucking bitch! Do you know how long that is going to take in order to repai-'' But Vile couldn't finish as he saw how Asuna had her back facing him with her A Saber plunged into his stomach.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Asuna screamed as she changed the position her hands were on the saber before doing an upward slash cutting Vile in half.

"Heh Heh. Guess humans aren't so bad at fighting after all." Vile said before blowing as Asuna slowly sheated her saber.

(Music Ends)

After that Zero went up to her patted her on the shoulder and said, "You did great out there. Seems like my training has been paying off."

Asuna blushed and smiled before saying, "All thanks to my teacher."

"Explendid work Ms. Asuna." The player from the entrance said as he approached the two Maverick Hunters.

"Who the hell are you?" Zero asked as the man just smiled.

"I am Commander Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood. Mr. Zero if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to your partner for a moment." Heathcliff said as Zero shrugged and left the two talking.

After Asuna came back Zero asked while the two were heading out of the raid, "So what did he tell you?"

"He wanted me to join his guild and be vice commander. I declined, but he told me the offer stands." Asuna said as the two headed out.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. Word Count: 4,004.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, or Sword Art Online all rights to their respective companies. Don't know what else to say besides let the chapter begin.**

Chapter 3: Neo Arcadia

After Asuna dealt with Vile in the most badass and brutal way she could, she and Zero decided to explore this ruined city instead of going back to the underground base. The two went through the old destroyed city dealing with any Mavericks and Mechanoloids that were in their way until they stopped and took a break in one of the destroyed buildings on the outer part of the destroyed city that overlooked the entire city.

"It's sad to see how such an enormous and futuristic city like this has been so desomated to the point that it's unrecognizable from its former glory. Imagine all of the innocent lives that were taken the day of its destruction." Zero said as he continued to look over the city while Asuna raised a brow questioning why Zero would think that.

"This is all just data and computer programming, which means it's not real. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over something that isn't real." Asuna said with her arms crossed.

"*sigh* Asuna, remember what I told you about Neo Arcadia, the last safe haven on Earth from where I'm from?" Zero asked with a sigh as Asuna nodded.

"You mean the city that you and your best friend X created after the Elf Wars, which was later ruled by a copy of X who was responsible for the deaths of countless of innocent Reploids in an attempt to try and solve the energy crisis that was plaguing the city. Wait, you don't mean..." Asuna said as she covered her mouth, finally realizing what this place was.

"Yeah. This is what remains of Neo Arcadia." Zero says as he continues to look at the ruined Neo Arcadia.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone!" Asuna said she waves her hand in front of her while blushing which causes Zero to chuckle.

"It's okay. You didn't know, it's totally understandable. However, it is suspicious how the creator of the game would know how Neo Arcadia would look like unless they were from Neo Arcadia or somebody else from my world would give him information on how it looked like. My bet is on the second choice." Zero said as he looked at Asuna who pondered on what Zero said.

"Yeah I guess that is suspicious now that I think of it." Asuna said as Zero turned his attention back to the city while he had his foot over a medium size piece of ruble.

Just then they see an explosion go off on a nearby building causing the two to get out of their trance.

The two go to the edge of the building and see Kirito and the guild he was part of running away from 6 giant Mechaniloid Golems and at least 60 pantheons.

Wasting no time the two jumped off the building and headed toward Kirito and his guild.

(A/N: Zero taught Asuna how to wall climb)

* * *

**With Kirito and his Guild**

Kirito and his guild were running from the Pantheons and two Golems as fast as they could trying to avoid their buster fire. That was until a Pantheon with a buffed up arm lands in front of them. Kirito being Kirito rushes at the Pantheon and tries to cut him in half only for the Pantheon to easily block the attack with it's normal hand and punch Kirito back to his guild.

"Kirito-kun!" Sachi says as she helps Kirito back up.

The guild was then surrounded by the Pantheons and two Golems, and so they all got on guard and raised their weapons.

The Pantheon with the big arm came a few feet in front of Kirito and cracked it's knuckles.

Kirito was about to fight it when out of nowhere Zero dropped in doing a Sky Chaser with his Saber being fused with the lightning chip, causing him to not only cut the pantheon in half but also sending an electric current to flow through the ground causing six of the pantheons around him to blow up.

Asuna then jumped down and had her back against Zero.

(Music Recommendation: Bloody Tears Netflix Version)

"You got my back Asuna?" Zero asks as he switches to his Chain Rod.

"Always Zero." Asuna says as she ignites her A Saber as the Pantheons begin to surround the duo.

The Pantheons all at once begin to charge at the two. Zero extends his Chain Rod and impales at least 12. Zero then whips his Chain Rod to the side cutting them in half.

Asuna in the meantime was dealing with the same amount of Pantheons Zero just killed, killing them with precise rapier stabs while also cutting some in half since the Saber was basically a two way style of sword fighting.

The two were once again back against back with Zero switching back to his Z Saber facing the horde of Pantheons.

The two in a burst of speed began hacking and slashing the Pantheons left and right until only the Golems remained.

Zero cut two in half with ease, while Asuna cut one in half and the other she threw her Saber which landed right in the Golem's neck. She then dashed forward, climbed up the Golem, grabbed her Saber, and used her body to circle around it's head effectively beheading the Golem.

The two then faced the fifth Golem and proceeded to dash towards it and appear behind it with the Golem being cut in four ways in the format of an X.

"Was that the last of them?" Sachi asked as she and the rest of the guild started to look around.

"No there's a sixth Golem." Zero said as he and Asuna put their guard up.

Just then a fist came out of nowhere and grabbed Zero as he let out a groan.

"Zero!" Asuna said in a worried tone as she was about to go help him until Zero told her to stop.

"Asuna don't! I got this! Guard Kirito and his friends!" Zero said as the Golem was now using both of it's hands, trying to crush Zero.

Zero then started to glow to then later break out of the Golem's grasp and use his Chain Rod to cut the Golem to pieces.

(Music Ends)

He then lands in front of Asuna as he retracts his Chain Rod and puts the handle in one of his holders.

"Zero what was that?" Asuna asked as Zero dusted his hands off.

"That was me using one of my forms which gave me an extra boost in strength." Zero said as Asuna looked amazed to later have sparkle in her eyes.

"That's amazing! You gotta teach me how to get a form!" Asuna says while the sparkles were still shining in her eyes.

"Sorry Asuna, but the only Reploid who has ever used forms is me and I don't think humans can use them either." Zero says as Asuna looks down.

"But hey you're already badass and powerful without them right? If anything they'll make things easier for you just like they make things easier for me." Zero says with a smile as he pats Asuna in the head.

Asuna looks up blushes and smiles and says, "Yeah I guess you're absolutely right! And the more I train with you the more powerful I become!"

(A/N: Just wanted to point out that Zero is said to be as powerful or even more powerful than the sun and since I mixed both Zero from Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero I can safely rest my case.)

Zero chuckles then looks at Kirito and his guild. He then makes his way towards the group and gives them a stern look.

"What are you guys doing out here instead of being in the underground base? You do know that these things can wipe you all out with ease right?" Zero asks as the guild looks down except Kirito who was staring Zero down as to try and defy his authority.

"Well we wanted to go out and loot got a problem with that?" Kirito asks as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah and the problem is your guys' safety. You could have all been killed if me and Asuna didn't show up. I know you guys want to get better gear and stuff but this floor isn't like the other floor. The enemies here aren't your typical troll, wolf, or any type of medieval monster, these are Mavericks androids who want to kill any human in sight." Zero says as the group looks stunned but Kirito quickly gets out of it and points at Asuna.

"Then why can she fight them?" Kirito says as Asuna gave him a pissed off look.

"Because she, unlike you, not only has a weapon that is designed to kill almost all types of threats if not all, but has been trained by me in order to know how to deal with the Mavericks." Zero says as Kirito just remained silent knowing he couldn't argue with the two who not only just saved him and his guild's life, but who also have been the ones who have killed all the Mavericks that have appeared in this game.

Zero then looks up and asks, "Anybody else has something to say?"

Nobody answered knowing that Zero did have a point.

"Good now go back to the underground base unless you want to end up with a hole through your body via buster shot." Zero says as he and Asuna wall climb the nearest building and proceed to scout the rest of Neo Arcadia to see if anyone else needs their help.

"He does have a point Kirito. We should head back to base." Sachi says as Kirito clenches his fists before saying fine and leaves.

'Mark my words Zero, if we ever have a duel I will show you what a true swordsman looks like.' Kirito thought as he walked away thinking that he would beat Zero (A/N: *wheeze* AHA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AHA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! What you serious?).

* * *

**Later that Day**

After Zero and Asuna scouted the destroyed Neo Arcadia, they found out that every player weren't as dumb as Kirito and the guild he was a part of and stayed at the underground base.

"So do you think we're done because I want to take a nice long shower once we get back to our room." Asuna said as she stretched her arms on top of a destroyed skyscraper.

"Yeah I think that's enough scouting as it is. Let's head back to base." Zero says as he had one his legs over a piece of rubble while overlooking Neo Arcadia.

Zero then thought of an idea that both improved Asuna's speed and let him see where her speed is at.

"Hey Asuna. Let's race back to base. Winner gets to take a shower first, the loser has to bring the food from the mess hall to the room and has to balance one of the plates of food on their head." Zero says as Asuna looks at her partner surprised before smirking.

"Oh your on." Asuna says as Zero smirks as the two get into position.

(Music Recommendation: Planet Wisp (Modern Sonic) - Sonic Generations OST)

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Zero says as the two dashed in a burst of speed breaking the sound barrier while they were at it.

The two were neck and neck with Zero obviously holding back as he did want to see how much Asuna's speed has improved while also wanting to have a challenge and a good time.

While also in their race the two cut down any Mavericks that came their way all while smirking at one another.

Just then a building collapses causing the two to go different routes.

Asuna of course got an easy one that went over the debris. However, in Zero's case he had to go underground while dodging and weaving any falling debris as the underground route he was in, was starting to collapse because of the weight of the building that just came down.

To top it all off Zero had to deal with the Mavericks that were underground making his route much harder. Zero then slid under a giant piece of debris that was coming down, to then slide over a pillar that was in his way. Zero then saw how the floor in front of him that led to the exit of the underground route was beginning to collapse. Lucky for him there was some falling debris that he used to jump from piece to piece to make his way out of the underground route. He then did a double jump on the last piece of debris as he exited out of the underground route.

Meanwhile Asuna had it much much easier. All she had to do was go through her route while jumping over a couple pillars while also dealing with some Mavericks. She then made her way back to the main road and smirked as she didn't see Zero anywhere.

However that smirk soon turned into a worried expression as she didn't see Zero anywhere.

However her worry then went away in a wisp as she saw Zero coming up right next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here." Zero said with a smirk.

"Zero you dummy, you had me worried!" Asuna said with an angry look and an irritated face as she tried to slap Zero only for him to dodge.

"Oh you shouldn't be worried about me. You should worry about losing to me." Zero said as he sped up causing Asuna to do the same, catching up with the half Reploid as the two started to get closer and closer to the base.

However as they are getting closer, Kirito and his guild were just entering the base until Kirito hears something.

"Guys, do you guys hear something?" Kirito said as he looked behind him to see Zero and Asuna speeding towards him. He quickly gets out of the way as the two pass him and the rest of his guild by.

The two also knocked some stands away as the two dashed toward their room.

Long story short Zero wins as he used a tiny amount of his real speed to get ahead of Asuna.

(Music Ends)

"No fair Zero! You clearly had the advantage since you're half Reploid!" Asuna says as she pouted.

"Yeah but guess who has to get the food from mess hall now." Zero says with a smirk as Asuna groaned and left to go get the food.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Asuna was in the mess hall grabbing two heavy plates of food, with one of them she was balancing it on her head as part of the bet.

However as she was making her way out, the plate on her head almost fell until someone caught it.

"Did you really think I was going to be that cruel and let you grab all the food by yourself." Zero said as he took the plate off of Asuna's head who looked surprised to see him.

She then smiled and said, "Thank you Zero."

"Hey you if you want you can take a shower first." Zero said as Asuna blushed and muttered something.

"What was that?" Zero asked as he heard Asuna's mutter.

"C-can we eat t-together this time?" Asuna asked with a huge noticeable blush which caused Zero to chuckle and smile as the two ate at separate times since Zero always did a patrol around Neo Arcadia before eating which did concern Asuna a lot.

"Sure why not? I mean now we know that the players aren't stupid enough to leave the underground base so I don't see myself patrolling any time soon." Zero said with a smile as he rubbed Asuna's head.

"Also I know how worried you get when I go out on patrols." Zero says as he begins to walk towards their room as Asuna was now sporting a huge noticeable blush as she was left stupefied.

"I-I'm j-just concerned for your well being!" Asuna says as she runs up next to Zero who only smirked.

"Uh-huh. In other words you're worried." Zero says as Asuna tries and fails to state that she is only concerned.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Zero, Asuna, and basically the rest of players who fight in the Front Line including Kirito and his guild, were facing the main tower where it was said is where the floor boss is waiting.

Since Zero and Asuna were known to be the top and possibly only Maverick slayers, the Front Line decided to let them lead the way through the tower.

"Zero?" Asuna asked as she continued to look at the tower.

"Yeah?" Zero asked as he too continued to look at the tower.

"Since you've gone through this tower before, what do you think me and the rest of the frontline do?" Asuna asked as Zero got out his Z Saber and cut a Maverick which came out of the tower in half.

"Follow my strict orders." Zero says as the rest of the Front Line nodded as they saw how Zero cut the Maverick in two.

Zero, Asuna, and the Front Line then began making their way into the tower as the entrance slowly shut as all the players made their way inside.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

So far it has been three days since the Front Line entered the tower, and so far they have been making amazing progress with Zero leading the charge.

They have cut down every single Maverick and Maverick boss that came their way, mostly because Zero and Asuna did most of the work.

Right now everyone was on a cleared floor of the tower as they all set up camp. Zero was currently sitting in front of a fire roasting a pig he caught from nature part of the tower.

Asuna came and sat next to him as she had just finished checking around the campsite for any Mavericks.

"Alright so far no Mavericks around the campsite, which means that this campsite is officially completely and utterly Maverick free." Asuna said with a smile as she sat next to Zero who was turning the pig he caught upside down as he had finished roasting it.

"That's good to hear." Zero says as he cut a piece of the pork, put it on a plate, and gave it to Asuna.

"Thank you." Asuna says with a smile as Zero takes a piece of pork for himself.

"Your welcome." Zero says as the two began eating their meal while neither spoke until Asuna broke the silence.

"Hey Zero? Who's Iris?" Asuna asked as Zero widened his eyes and found his food hard to swallow.

"How do you know about her?" Zero asks as Asuna puts a finger in her chin.

"Well I heard you one time say her name in your sleep. Is she someone special to you?" Asuna asks as Zero calmed down.

"Yeah she was. She was my ex girlfriend." Zero says as Asuna widens her eyes, blushes, and jaw drops.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asks as she was a bit angry as someone had tried to take away her man.

(Music Recommendation: Maverick Hunter X - Zero's Sacrifice)

"I met her when she was the operator for one of me and X's missions. Long story short we grew close to one another, fell in love, and became lovers. Her brother Colonel was a good friend of mine and was very happy to hear that the both of us were a couple." Zero says as he smiles remembering the time he spent with Iris and Colonel.

Asuna was both intrigued and a bit irritated that Zero didn't tell her sooner.

"However our love came crashing down when Repliforce was framed with a Maverick attack as she and Colonel were part of Repliforce." Zero says as Asuna remembers how Zero told her all about the Repliforce incident excluding Iris and Colonel.

"I tried to tell Colonel to drop his weapon and come with me to prove their innocence after the attack on the Sky Lagoon, but his pride wouldn't let him. Iris tried to stop both of us, but in the end I had cut down Colonel." Zero says as Asuna was pretty sad for Zero.

"And then when Iris found out that I had to kill Colonel, she went mad and used what remained of Colonel and fused it with herself causing both of us to fight." Zero says as he then looks at his hands.

"It was with these hands, these horrible wretched hands that I killed the woman I loved." Zero says as he clenches his fist and begins to cry.

Zero at first resisted to cry until Asuna hugged him and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Just let it all out Zero." Asuna says in a soothing voice as Zero cries into Asuna's shoulders.

"You're not a monster Zero. You did what you had to do and I know that if she loved you just as much as you loved her then she would have known that what you did was the right choice." Asuna says as Zero stops crying and looks at Asuna.

"Thank you Asuna." Zero says as he holds Asuna's hand.

The two began to bring their faces closer and closer however that moment was stopped as Kirito came in front of them looking very beaten.

"Kirito what happened where's your guild?" Zero asks as Kirito sits in front of them, tightens his grip on his sword, and with tears forming in his eyes he says, "They're dead. We all went to try and loot this part of the tower until we came into a room and six Mavericks came out and killed all of them. I was the only one who survived."

"Kirito I'm sorry to hear that." Zero says as Kirito looks down.

"You were right Zero. You warned us about fooling around this floor and we didn't listen and now we all suffered the consequence." Kirito says as he continues to look down until a notification pops up in front of him asking if he would like to join the 0th Unit.

"I can't promise you that you'll feel better, or that you'll stay with us forever, but I can promise you a way out of this floor." Zero says as he extends his hand towards Kirito who looked at it before taking it.

"Thank you Zero." Kirito says as he shook Zero's hand.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**Floor 3 Boss Room**

The next day everyone packed up and made their way straight to the boss room.

Once they were inside they saw a throne that was shaped like an X and a blue Reploid sitting on it.

"How nice of you to finally join us... Zero." The Reploid said as he looked at Zero.

"Copy X. I thought you were blown to bits when Weil detonated that bomb in you." Zero says as he begins to walk toward Copy X.

However as he did Kirito tried to rush Copy X only to be smacked to the wall by Copy X knocking him unconscious.

"Oh I did die that day. However a very helpful and gracious Reploid brought me back and gave me the opportunity to finally crush you." Copy X says as he begins to get up from his throne not caring a single bit of the human who tried and failed to land a hit on him.

"You took everything from me Zero. And now I will take everything from you." Copy X says as he transforms into his armored form.

(Music Recommendation: Enemy Hall Mega Man Zero)

Zero and Copy X began their battle with Copy X shooting a fully charged buster shot at Zero who deflected it with his Saber with ease.

Zero then went to slash Copy X a couple times which he did land his hits, however as he was about to land his last hit Copy X transforms his buster into a pink saber and clashes with Zero.

"You know you and me are quite the same." Copy X says as he breaks away from the clash to try and slash Zero who easily jumps over it.

"We're both just copies of our original selves!" Copy X says as he madly slashes at Zero who easily dodges and deflects the slashes to then again clash with Copy X.

"You're wrong Copy X. You are just a copy who doesn't have not only the same mentality as X, but you don't have his experience, maturity, soul, and leadership traits that made X. I on the other hand have my soul, my mind, my experience, and battle skills that I had when I had my original body." Zero says as he destroys Copy X's pink saber, and kicks Copy X away before lunging at him and landing devastating slashes at his body causing him to kneel.

"You're also still very weak compared to X." Zero says as Asuna looked at Zero with a smile knowing full well that he got this.

"Silence! Now you will see why I am better than X." Copy X says as he transforms into his final form.

Zero deals with his final form with complete ease not wanting to prolong this fight any longer.

"Heh Heh." Copy X lets out a weak chuckle as he looks at Zero.

(Music Ends)

"What's so funny?" Zero asks as he looks at the defeated Copy X.

"I see how that companion of yours is really special to you. You two almost kissed when I saw you two yesterday in the monitors. But you wanna know something funny Zero?" Copy X asks as Zero just gave him a glare that said out with it.

"The reason why so many Mavericks come to you and her is because of you." Copy X says as Zero just glares.

"What do you mean?" Zero asks as Copy X chuckles again.

"The one responsible for bringing all the Mavericks to this world knew that you would come and so he programmed all the Mavericks and all the rogue Mechaniloids to be attracted to you." Copy X says as he chuckled again.

"What?!" Zero says as Copy X chuckles yet again before raising his buster.

"If the Mavericks and the Mechaniloids can't deal with her... then I will." Copy X says as he fires his buster shot which hits Asuna straight through her stomach as she coughs up blood.

"ASUNA!" Zero screams as he dash towards Asuna who was now fading in and out of consciousness.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Copy X says as he lets out a weak chuckle before closing his eyes and blowing up causing everyone in the room to be blinded except Zero who was cradling Asuna while putting pressure on her wound.

"You're going to be ok, you hear me? Please I can't lose you please." Zero says as he begins to cry, as he holds Asuna's hand while he is still putting pressure on the wound.

"She won't." A bright light says as it comes to Zero and Asuna as it then turns into Cyber Elf X.

"X what can you do to save her?" Zero asks as X looks at Asuna.

"The only way I can save her is if I turn her into a half Reploid like you." X says as Zero looks at her before looking at X.

"Do it." Zero says as X nods and puts his hand on Asuna's wound. A bright light then engulfs her completely before that light expands and takes up the entire room.

* * *

**Floor 4 Inn**

Asuna woke up in what seems to be an Inn all by herself with no Zero in sight. She looked to her right and saw her A Saber resting on the wall next to her.

Just then a bright light comes down and transforms into Cyber Elf X.

Asuna instinctively grabs her Saber and points it at X.

"Who are you?" Asuna asks as she gets up from the bed.

"Hello you must be Asuna. Zero told all about you." X says as Asuna lowered her Saber and looked at X surprised.

"You must be the real X." Asuna says as she sheathes her saber.

"Yes I am and we have a lot to discuss. Please sit." X says as Asuna sits next to him.

X then tells her how she is now a half Reploid like Zero and how it was the only way to save her. He also tells her the benefits of being a half Reploid which included aging until you look like you're 21 (A/N: I'm only doing that so that they could get benefits), and how she now has enhanced speed, strength, intellect, all that jazz. She took it very well. She even thought how cool it was to be half Reploid with all the benefits.

"Wait where's Zero?" Asuna asks as X sighs before materializing a letter and giving it to Asuna.

"He wanted me to give you this before he left." X says as Asuna takes the letter a bit confused.

"I'll give you some time for yourself to read it." X says as he disappeared into a cloud of pixels.

Asuna then opens the letter and reads it's content.

(Music Recommendation: I, 0 Your Fellow)

Dear Asuna,

By now X would have told you how the only way to save you from that Buster Shot was if we turned you into a half Reploid. I hope you taken that well. However, it's because of me that you're constantly in danger, since I recently found out that all the Mavericks are attracted to me which means that you will be constantly in danger because of me. That is why I have choosen to leave you and go my own way. I never really was able to say it but I'll say it here. I love you Asuna Yuuki. You're the light in my world. You're the reason now why I continue to fight. And I don't care if you don't love me or love someone else, I will still fight to make this world better for you and all the humans and Reploids. I love you and I'm sorry I have to leave you.

Zero.

After Asuna read the letter she fell to her knees and while holding the letter to her chest she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me Zero? I love you! I love you and only you! Please come back to me! Zerrroooo!" Asuna cried out as X appeared and began to comfort her.

'Zero come back to her soon. She needs you more than anything.' X says in his thoughts as he looks out of the window.

We then see Zero on a cliff side overlooking Neo Arcadia and the town where Asuna is. He had his cloak on, now wanting to conceal his identity the most he could to both protect as many players as he could without them knowing his identity and so that Asuna wouldn't know it's him.

"I'm sorry Asuna but I have to do this for you." Zero says as he shed a tear before walking away from the cliff side heading anywhere where he was needed.

**Author's Note: Wow I the amount of times I went through this chapter in my head. Well ladies and gents I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will come out soon since I already have that one all planned out. Hope you all have an amazing day and stay safe and healthy. Also remember to wash your hands since it's Corona Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, or Sword Art Online all rights to their respective companies. Time for the ship to sail away.**

Chapter 4: Coming Back

One year has passed since Zero left Asuna and so far it has been a miserable year for both.

So time to tell you what happened in that year.

Asuna joined the Knights of the Blood Oath thinking that it might take away her thoughts of Zero which did work for a time. However not even two months later she heard how there was this swordsman with a glowing green saber who wore a cloak to hide his identity. The players called him the Enigma.

Asuna of course knew that this was Zero and so whenever she had free time she would go search for Zero, searching for any clues of his whereabouts.

She would go to the people who said they saw the Enigma and asked if they saw Zero's face as she showed them a picture that she and Zero took when they were about to enter the tower in Neo Arcadia.

Most of the time people would say that they didn't see his face, but sometimes they would say that they did see his face and tell her where he ran off too.

She kept searching no matter what, even if she was told by her guild to give up or to stop entirely.

Kirito would help her once in a while, but only to get closer to her since he had developed a crush on her ever since Zero left.

He did sometimes try to make advances on Asuna only to be swiftly declined by Asuna.

Zero on the other hand lent a hand in some of the boss' raids, while also hiding from Asuna since she kept her eyes peeled for him.

Zero mostly dealt with the Mavericks that came his way or threatened the lives of the players.

He did find out about Asuna was searching for him after he saved a couple players from a Maverick attack.

* * *

**Flashback**

A group of players were running from a horde of Mavericks who were chasing and shooting them as they ran through the forest trying to keep as much distance as they could.

They then hear the sound of a Saber cutting through all of the Mavericks turning them to bits.

They then turn around and see Zero or how he was known when he had his cloak on Enigma.

"Y-you're Enigma!" One of the players said as he approached Zero who was sheathing his Saber.

"Yeah that's me." Zero says as he looks at the player.

"Thank you for helping us with those Mavericks you really saved our asses!" The player said as Zero nodded.

"Your welcome." Zero says as he begins to walk away.

"Wait somebody is actually looking for you." The player says as Zero stops and turns to look at him.

"Who?" Zero asks as the player thinks about it for a moment before giving his answer.

"The Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Asuna I think her name is." The player says as Zero widened his eyes.

"Thank you for the information, stay safe alright." Zero says as he walks away from the group.

* * *

**Present**

(Music Recommendation: For Endless Fight in Resonance)

Zero was going rooftop to rooftop of the 50th floor keeping a close eye on Asuna who was walking with Kirito heading to beat Floor 70's boss.

Asuna then looks up to where Zero was observing her only to see no one.

"Asuna did you see someone?" Kirito asks as Asuna has stopped in front of him.

"No one Kirito. I just felt like somebody was watching me just now." Asuna says as Zero continues to watch over her as she walks away.

Just then Cyber Elf X appears next to Zero who was still looking at Asuna.

"She loves you, you know that." X says as Zero sighs.

"And I love her, but you know why I can't be with her." Zero says as X sighs.

"You know you're really shy at points you know that." X says as Zero continues to look at Asuna.

"Really tell me one time when I was shy." Zero says as X smiles.

"Let's see when I found out that you and Iris liked each other but both of you were too shy to tell each other until I pushed you to tell her." X says as Zero begins to blush.

"I just want her to be safe." Zero says as X sighs.

"You know that you're causing her more pain than you think you're preventing." X says as Zero sighs.

"I know but-" Zero says but is interrupted by X.

"Then why don't you go down there, say hi, and live your life with her?" X asks as Zero finally lets out his frustration.

"Because I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to lose control and end up hurting her or worse X!" Zero shouts at X who is left stunned by how his best friend reacted.

"I don't want to let my Maverick side harm her X." Zero says as he looks at Asuna who was still walking while having a gloom look.

"Zero you and I both know that the remaining Maverick side of you was destroyed when you killed Omega." X says as Zero looks down.

"But what if it's still in me lingering within me waiting for the chance to strike." Zero says as X sighs and puts a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Listen Zero. I know for a fact that the Maverick side of you is gone. You don't have to stay away from her. Go be happy for once you deserve it." X says as he fades away.

"Maybe you're right X. Maybe you're right." Zero says as he looks down.

(Music Ends)

Zero then looks back at where Asuna was and begins to follow her trail. Long story short Zero finds her arguing with her bodyguard Kuradeel who Zero really didn't like. Kuradeel then challenges Kirito to a duel to which he accepts.

Zero watches Kirito smirk and go into a fighting stance for the duel. Zero wanting to end this stupid conflict decides intervene when Kuradeel was about to bring his sword down on Kirito. Zero dashes in and delivers a couple quick slashes at Kuradeel marking him with his Z Saber, while also annihilating Kuradeel's sword.

"Zero." Asuna says as she sees the marks on Kuradeel and immediately recognizes how they were from Zero's Z Saber.

Asuna then began to look around to then see a cloaked figure standing on top of one of the rooftops. The figure looks at her before slowly walking away.

"Wait Zer-" Asuna says but is interrupted by Kirito.

"Come on Asuna, that dungeon isn't going to raid itself." Kirito says as he walks into the portal that led to the dungeon as everyone in the town square including Kuradeel began to leave.

"Coming!" Asuna says as she enters the portal.

Zero jumps down from one of the rooftops and enters the portal after everyone had left.

* * *

**Dungeon**

Long story short Asuna dealt with some Mavericks that were in the dungeon which didn't really help her since it only reminded her of Zero.

However, that didn't mean she didn't cut them down the bits.

Zero also had to deal with his fair share of Mavericks but he dealt with them at a safe distance where Asuna wouldn't notice him.

Everything went as it did in the original story with Kirito using dual wielding to try and kill the boss only for him to fail.

As he was about to be killed by the boss Zero at speeds that no one could see him, cut the Minotaur down.

As everyone started to check on Kirito, Asuna had her attention focused on the cloaked figure who had beaten the boss.

As she was approaching him Klein asks, "Yo Asuna you got any healing crystals?"

"Yeah I do." Asuna says as she turns to look at the cloak figure only for him to have disappeared.

Asuna sighs and goes to heal Kirito.

* * *

**Zero's Latest Hideout**

"That was a close one." Zero says as he sighs sits in his hideout.

"What hideout is this? #137 and so far 2 weeks in without it being destroyed by Mavericks. I think we're making progress." Zero says as he lays down and begins to drift to sleep.

However that sleep didn't last as his wall was soon destroyed as he woke up and sighs.

"Should've known it was too good to be true." Zero says as he unsheathes his Z Saber and goes on to deal with Mavericks. After dealing with the Mavericks Zero plunges his Z Saber and begins to look around his surroundings.

"Well time to start the search for a new hideout." Zero says as he begins to walk away.

* * *

**One Month Later**

After at least a month of roaming the desert, Zero finds himself walking completely exhausted.

Just then he hears a tone of metallic footsteps and looks behind to see an armada of Pantheons.

(Music Recommendation: Mega Man Zero 2 Departure remix)

Zero then takes off his cloak in the most badass way he could and glares at the Pantheons.

"*pant* *pant* Let's go." Zero says as he tore right through the armada killing all of them before going through all of the death traps the Pantheons put for Zero.

Zero cut down anything that was in his way including some Golems that were in his way, a couple of Maverick Vultures, and more Pantheons.

After dealing with the Mavericks that were in his way Zero thought he was safe until he dodged a scorpion's tail from impaling him.

"Huh is it just me or this is totally deja vu." Zero says as he dodges another one of the scorpion Maverick's attacks.

Zero just kept on dodging until he got on top of it and plunged his Z Saber into it's head and pulled out another Z Saber and cut its tail off.

"Now that is what you call dual wielding." Zero says with a smirk as the Maverick explodes.

However that smirk quickly went away, as Zero then walked a bit more before collapsing on the ground.

"So I guess this is it huh? X, Asuna I'm sorry I failed you both." Zero says as he closes his eyes.

(Music Ends)

However as Zero laid there unconscious some players wearing Knights of the Blood Oath uniforms come up to him and kneel next to him.

"Vice Commander we found him." One of them calls out as Asuna appears in a flash and looks at Zero's exhausted state.

"You always did push yourself didn't you," Asuna says as she puts Zero's head on her lap before shedding a tear and getting out a teleportation crystal.

"Teleport home." Asuna says as the teleport crystal takes her and Zero to her apartment.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later**

Zero wakes up in a bed he didn't recognize. He looks around him and sees how no one was around.

Zero decides to get up and leave as he makes his way to the door.

'Alright Zero just find the exit to this place, get out, and avoid her at... all... cost.' Zero finishes his thoughts abruptly as he sees how someone opened the door and that someone was Asuna holding a plate of food in her hand.

Once she sees Zero she drops the food and begins to slowly walk towards Zero who is stupefied.

"Z-Zero." She says softly as she then hugs him and cries into his chest.

Zero didn't hug back, only listening to what she had to say.

"I thought I lost you. I searched everywhere for you and when I did see you, you just ran away from me." Asuna says as Zero separates from the hug.

"You know why I had to stay away from you and you know why I have to leave now." Zero says as he was about to head out the door only for Asuna to shut it and lock it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Asuna says in an angry tone.

"You knew how I felt when you left me and you know how much it hurts when you're not with me so why? Why are you doing this again?" Asuna asks as Zero looks down.

"Because it is the only way you'll be safe from not only the Mavericks but from me as well!" Zero shouts as he looks at his hands.

"You know what I had to do to Iris and you know what happened when I turned Maverick. I don't want the same thing that happened a century ago, happen to the woman I now love. So please let me go." Zero says as his hands begin to shake only for Asuna to hold them softly.

(Music Recommendation: FFXV: Episode Prompto - The Fire Within)

"You know I never got to tell or show you that I love you too." Asuna says as she then kisses Zero who was at first hesitant before he finally eased in and joined her in their make out session tongue and all the good stuff.

"You're not a monster Zero. You saved countless humans and Reploids. You've saved me numerous times and you've helped me throughout the toughest of situations and I've grown to love you because of that. You have been with me since the beginning of this whole entire mess. What you were created for doesn't define who you're destined to be, you define who you're destined to be Zero and you know this better than anyone. Please Zero stay with me. You're not a monster. You're you, you're... Zero." Asuna says as Zero finally understood what X meant, he just had to hear it from her.

"I will stay with you Asuna. I will stay." Zero says as he kisses Asuna again who happily joined him and began making out with him.

Zero then took off his helmet, and began to take off his clothes as well. Asuna did as well until they were both naked.

Zero then carried Asuna and pressed her against the wall and began kissing her neck which caused Asuna to let out a loud moan.

They were like this for a couple minutes making out on the wall until Zero carried Asuna to the bed and laid her down.

Zero then looks at Asuna who was panting catching her breath from making out with Zero.

She then looks at Zero and smiles. That smile, that beautiful smile is what kept him going in that one year away from her, hoping to see that smile once again after he dealt with all the Mavericks.

Zero at that point couldn't contain himself anymore and positioned his man hood (Reploid hood) at the entrance of Asuna's pouch.

Zero then looks at Asuna, as to ask permission to which she nodded. Zero then slowly puts it inside until he breaks through her barrier causing some blood to leak out from her clit.

Asuna let out a moan of both pleasure and pain.

"A-are you ok?" Zero asks in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah. It just hurts a bit. You can go on." Asuna says with a smile.

Zero then does what he was told and proceeded to thrust which caused Asuna to moan more.

Zero then kisses Asuna while also holding one of her hands, while the other hand he uses it to grope Asuna's right breast while Asuna clenches his back and wraps her legs around Zero.

The two were like this for hours, both showing their passion and love for one another.

"Z-zero I think I'm g-going to..." Asuna said as Zero was also reaching his end.

With one final thrust and a loud moan followed by a passionate kiss the two reach their ends as both of their inner fluids mixed with one another as Zero fell on Asuna who was panting.

Zero then got off of Asuna and covered them with the bed sheets. The two then began to cuddle with one another with Zero lightly brushing Asuna's hair while also hugging her to which she did the same as she hugged him and buried her face into his chest

The two were like this for a couple minutes until Asuna finally spoke.

"Zero." Asuna said as Zero stopped brushing her hair.

"Hm?" Zero asked as Asuna cuddled into his chest.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream and you'll still be here with me when I wake up." Asuna says as she begins to cry a little only for Zero to wipe away the tears and smile.

"I will be here Asuna don't worry I'll be here." Zero says with a smile as Asuna smiles.

"Good that's all I needed to hear from you." Asuna says as she falls asleep on Zero's chest as the two cuddle for the rest of the night.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Asuna woke up the next morning to the sun shining on her face as she groaned and sat up still naked.

She then rubbed sleep out of her eyes before deciding to look around the room.

She saw how everything was in place except one thing.

Zero wasn't in bed with her.

"Zero. Zero. Zero! Zero!" Asuna says as she uses the bed sheets as a cover before deciding to run out of the room in search for Zero.

However her worries soon died down when she saw Zero in the kitchen making breakfast.

He was just wearing his usual pants with his trademark red boots. He was also shirtless which caused Asuna to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Heh. And X said I couldn't cook for shit." Zero said as he flipped two chocolate pancakes before putting them on two plates that already had a patch of pancakes on them.

"Oh you're up! That's good. Take a seat, I made us some breakfast." Zero says as Asuna then hugged him which almost caused him to drop the food.

"Woah careful there. I know you're hungry but at least wait until I set the food down." Zero says in a jokingly tone as Asuna smiles.

"I love you, you know that." Asuna says with a smile as Zero also smiles.

"And I love you more. Now come on the food is going to get cold." Zero says as the two sit down.

But before Zero could dig in into his amazing chocolate pancakes, Asuna was giving him an adorable pout.

"Are you forgetting something?" Asuna asks as she continues to pout adorably.

"Uhh... do you want Maple or Chocolate Syrup on your pancakes?" Zero says as he holds up the Maple and Chocolate Syrup and gives off an innocent smile.

"You should be apologizing to me for making me worried sick this morning. Look I couldn't even put my pajamas on and instead I had to wear the bed sheet to cover myself." Asuna says as Zero smiled before looking her up and down.

"If anything it makes you look hotter." Zero says as Asuna slaps him upside the head.

"You deserve punishment for that and I know just the thing." Asuna says with a dark smile.

"*Gulp* What kind of punishment?" Zero says as Asuna's smile grows.

"Oh you'll see. Now be a good Reploid and pour the Chocolate Syrup on my pancakes." Asuna says as Zero grabs the Chocolate Syrup and begins pouring and says, "Yes ma'am!"

After the two ate their breakfast they decided to go back to their room to put on their clothes. Or Zero thought as Asuna then pinned him down on the bed.

"My turn to be in control." Asuna says with a dark smile as Zero begins to become really really nervous.

* * *

**Floor 45 Streets**

Asuna was walking happily with a bright smile on her face, while Zero on the other hand had a very tired look on his face, like he hadn't slept for an entire week.

"Come on Zero!" Asuna says happily as Zero groans and tries to keep up.

'Seriously how did she learn to be so rough after our first time?' Zero asks himself as he continues to walk.

"Asuna, where exactly are we going?" Zero asks as Asuna stops and before sighing.

"My commander got word of me finding you and now he wants to question me." Asuna says as Zero shakes the sleep out of him.

"In other words he wants to interrogate you." Zero says as he raises a brow.

"Y-yeah." Asuna says shyly as Zero then hugs her.

"Hey I said I would stay with you right? If this guy gives you any problems I'll just 'convince' him to leave you alone. Besides, I think it's time for everyone to know who Enigma is." Zero says as he equips his desert cloak and holds Asuna's hand and heads inside the teleporter to go to the 50th floor.

* * *

**Floor 50 Knights of the Blood Oath Headquarters**

Asuna walks out of the teleporter and immediately gets looks of respect from the rest of the KOB members. However as Asuna steps to the side of the teleporter, Zero walks out of it with his hood on concealing his face.

Every single KOB member stops what they were doing and look at Zero in his Enigma persona. Zero then takes off his hood to reveal himself to everyone as they all gasp as they finally find out who Enigma was. However, they were even more surprised when Zero grabbed Asuna's hand and smiled at her as she smiled back.

The two then began to enter the KOB Headquarters but were stopped by none other than Kuradeel.

"Identify yourself before you enter our-" But he was stopped mid sentence by Zero who bitch slapped him away.

He then looks behind him to see Asuna with her arms crossed.

"What he was being a nuisance so I dealt with him just how I deal with any nuisance." Zero says as Asuna sighs.

"Let's just go in." Asuna says as the two make their way inside.

* * *

**Inside of the KOB Headquarters**

Zero was waiting outside of the meeting room waiting for Asuna to let him in, as he had his back against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

A lot of KOB Members stared at Zero as they passed by him, with Zero of course not caring about all the stares he got.

"Well look who finally decided to show up after a year." A familiar voice said as Zero knew who this was all too well.

"How you doin Kirito." Zero says as he raises his head and opens his eyes to look at Kirito while smirking.

Kirito smirked as well as he finally saw his "rival" after so long (A/N: We all know who Zero's true rival was and forever shall be. Rest In Peace X.)

"So what made you come back?" Kirito asks as Zero smiles.

"I didn't come back by my own will. Sure I wanted to be with Asuna but I didn't want the Mavericks to get to her, so I stayed away from her luring the Mavericks away from both the players and Asuna. In short I stayed away from her to protect her. I traveled around the game lending my aid to anyone who needed it, while also helping with some raids and floor bosses. But the thing about staying hidden and away from someone you love, is that you do a lot of migrating and moving around which means a lot of hideouts. So after one of my hideouts was attacked by Mavericks, I traveled the desert for at least a month before I came across an armada of Pantheons and Golems. I slashed my way through all of them until I destroyed a scorpion mechaniloid. After that I basically passed out from exhaustion. Asuna then found me and took me to her apartment and convinced me to stay with her and long story short we're now lovers." Zero says as his back remains on the wall and his arms remain crossed while a smile appears on his face as he remembers the best night he had ever spent in his entire life.

When Kirito heard this he was shocked, saddened, and enraged.

"You know I never thought I would ever fall in love again." Zero says as Kirito began clenching his fists.

"You don't deserve her." Kirito says quietly as his eyes are shadowed by his hair.

"What was that?" Zero asks as he glares at Kirito as he clearly heard Kirito the first time.

"I said you don't deserve her, you bastard! She doesn't deserve a monster like you! Yeah I know what you really are 'God of Destruction'!" Kirito shouts as Zero only looks at him unamused while still leaning against the wall.

"Is that your best insult because I've heard much worse." Zero says as he looks at Kirito with the same unamused look.

"I challenge you to a duel Legendary Maverick Hunter Zero! If I win I get to keep-" But Kirito was cut off as Zero with blinding speeds grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall causing all of the guild members to gasp.

"You listen to me you little shit! I've fought in countless wars and I've been alive for more than 2 centuries, and you want to know what pissed me off the most throughout all those years of fighting?! It was when people think they have the right to try and control what others say and do! Asuna is a person who can make her own decisions and she decides who she wants to be with, not you, or me, or anyone, you hear!" Zero says as he pushes Kirito deeper into the wall leaving a hole in the wall that was in the shape of Kirito's body.

Zero then drops Kirito and begins to walk away.

"You wanna fight? Meet me in the arena in 5 minutes." Zero says as he walks away from Kirito who only glared at Zero.

* * *

**Knights of the Blood Oath Arena**

Almost all of the KOB Members went to see the fight between the Legendary Maverick Hunter Zero and the Fake Swordsman Kirito (A/N: Guts was first and dawns the name better. Fucking fight me).

Kirito immediately readied his dual wielding mode, while Zero just got out his Z Saber.

"I'll finally show you who the superior swordsman is between you and me! We end this now Maverick Hunter Zero!" Kirito shouts as Zero only glares at him.

The timer finished it's count down and the battle began with Kirito rushing Zero at blinding speeds.

However, right when his swords are about to make contact with Zero, Zero appears behind him and sheathes his saber slowly.

Kirito swords breaks and his body appears with a bunch of scratches leaving his health in the yellow zone as he collapses to the floor, leaving Zero as the victor.

Zero throws him a potion before walking away.

As Zero made his way back to where Asuna was, Asuna ran up from behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"What were you thinking?!" Asuna asks in a very angry tone.

"Just let me explain to you once we're home because I don't want to deal with the bombardment of questions I'm about to get." Zero says as Asuna sighs.

"Fine but you better explain yourself mister." Asuna says as she puts her hands on her hips before the two begin to make their way home.

**Author's Note: Wow I love doing this. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, stay safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, or Sword Art Online all rights to their respective companies. This is it the ending of the Aincrad Arc and you're gonna love what I have in store for you.**

Chapter 5: Duels, Pirates, and the End of a World

"He said what?!" Asuna shouts as she slams her hand on the table as Zero was making them both dinner.

"Exactly what you just heard." Zero says as he was about to finish making dinner.

"That little son of a bitch!" Asuna says as she clenches her fist.

Zero then finishes making dinner and walks out with the pot containing the food and two wine glasses.

Zero sets the pot down and puts one of the wine glasses on Asuna's side.

"What pissed me off the most was that he thought he could control you. There's a reason why Weil's original plan for the Mother Elf was rejected and X's was favored. He thought he could control the Reploids under his rule, taking away what makes us so special and unique. Nobody has the right to take away anything from us, especially our free will." Zero says as he sits down and sighs.

"It's not that Zero. It's what he called you, what pisses me off." Asuna says as Zero only looked at her before chuckling.

"Trust me I've been called and shown worse. But I never gave a rat's ass about what they called, and hell I stopped giving less of a damn after I killed Omega." Zero says as he smiles remembering how he practically destroyed what he destined to be.

Asuna looks at Zero a bit shocked until she stands up and kisses him.

"You always find a way to get past the barriers that are put in front of you. You not only believe in yourself, but you also believe in others. You gave me hope when I thought I had lost all of it. I believe in you Zero and I love you, and I know you do too." Asuna says with a smile as Zero smiles and kisses her again.

"You're wrong by saying that I love you." Zero says as Asuna looks shocked to then be pissed off.

"I love you more." Zero says as he kisses her once again.

He then separates from the kiss and smiles.

"Now come on let's eat before the food gets cold." Zero says as Asuna sits back down.

"So what did you make?" Asuna asks with a smile as Zero walks over to the frying pan.

"Well since today is Tuesday so I thought I should make *opens the pan*... Fajitas." Zero says as he reveals the Fajitas he made for dinner.

"Huh I never had fajitas, are they good?" Asuna asks as Zero smiles.

"They're great! You should have seen how X made them!" Zero says with a smile as he remembered how every Tuesday X would make Fajitas for the whole entire hunter base.

It was really surprising how good X was in cooking Fajitas and the sheer amount he made.

Hell they were so good that when Axl ate them the first time his circuits almost fried.

"Well if those pancakes you made for breakfast say anything then I bet they're scrumdiddlyumptious." Asuna says as she does a chef's kiss causing Zero to chuckle.

Zero then serves the food to both his and Asuna's plate.

Asuna took a bite out of her food and once she tasted it she widened her eyes and fainted.

Zero rushed over her and began shaking her trying to wake her up.

"Asuna! Asuna! Say something!" Zero says as Asuna starts to mumble.

"So gooooood." Asuna mumbles as Zero sighs.

* * *

**The Next Day Knights of the Blood Oath Headquarters**

Zero was in his usual spot leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'It's been two years and still no clue on who the creator of this game is. Hell I don't even know if he is human or not.' Zero thought as he then heard footsteps approaching him.

"Mister Zero?" A voice which belonged to one of the guild members says as Zero opened his eyes.

"Yeah that's me." Zero says as he looks at the guild member.

"Commander Heathcliff would like to speak to you if you wouldn't mind." The guild member says as Zero stopped leaning against the wall.

"Lead the way." Zero says as the guild member nodded and began leading Zero to the meeting room.

Once they got to the entrance of the meeting room, the man stopped and looked at Zero.

"They're waiting for you inside Mister Zero." The man says.

"Please just call me Zero." Zero says with a smile as he pats the man on the shoulder.

The man smiles and says, " I will Zero."

Zero then nods before entering the meeting room.

Once he entered he saw Heathcliff in the middle of the half circle and Asuna at his right side.

"Ah Mister Zero how have you've been? I do hope you remember me." Heathcliff said as Zero crossed his arms.

"Heathcliff right? You were in the raid where Asuna killed Vile if I remember correctly." Zero says as Heathcliff nods.

"So you do remember me. Well Asuna here has told me a lot about you especially about your fighting skills." Heathcliff says as Zero continues to have his arms crossed with an unamused face.

"Really so you know how deadly I can be." Zero says as he knew something was off about this guy, so Zero begins to commence a scan on the guy checking if anything was off.

Boy oh boy, the moment he saw how this guy had Admin Controls was the moment he knew that this was the bastard who started this game.

'Huh it says that he's human, and here I was thinking he was some sort of Maverick.' Zero thought as he kept his neutral expression.

"I also see how you've been spending a lot of time with Vice Commander Yuuki here." Heathcliff says as Asuna begins to grow a noticeable blush on her face.

"Yeah and what of it? We're a couple and she's my partner so it's natural that we stay together." Zero says as Heathcliff sighs.

"Even though I can't force her to stay away from you, I still need her in my guild and seeing how both of you are in a relationship, things could start to become more complicated for the guild, regarding raids, missions, and boss fights." Heathcliff says as Zero has a neutral expression.

"Hence why I propose a deal between you and me." Heathcliff says as everyone (except Zero and Asuna) began to whisper to one another.

"And what is this deal you want to make?" Zero asks as he still kept his all too common neutral face.

"We duel." Heathcliff says as the whispers grew.

"I know where this is going but humor me won't you and tell me, what do I get out of this?" Zero asks as he knows what Heathcliff is about to say.

"Simple if you win then Miss Yuuki can leave the guild and spend as much time as she wants with you. But if I win then you have to join my guild." Heathcliff says as Zero stays silent for a couple of seconds before he begins to walk towards the exit.

"So I take that as a no to the duel?" Heathcliff asks as Zero stops and turns his head toward him and smirks.

"Get ready to get whooped tomorrow." Zero says as he leaves the room while smirking as Asuna smiles.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Asuna wakes up the next morning naked next to Zero after one of their "late night activities".

Zero was still asleep as he was practically drained from last night.

Asuna just looked at him and smiled at how cute and peaceful he looked when he slept.

She smiles and proceeds to get out of bed and head into the kitchen.

Zero then began to wake up to the sound and smell of someone making breakfast. Zero then proceeds to put on his pants and red boots and head to the kitchen.

What he saw when he entered the kitchen surprised him a lot.

When he entered he saw Asuna making breakfast for both of them, while wearing a red apron… and only that with no underwear on at all.

"Good morning Zero! Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you take a seat?" Asuna says as Zero is still staring dumbfounded that Asuna is just wearing an apron.

"Um why are you wearing just an apron?" Zero asks as he begins to blush.

Asuna puts the breakfast to the side and begins to fidget with her fingers and turn scarlet red.

"I-I-I t-thought about doing the n-naked a-apron thing. Y-you d-don't like it?" Asuna says as she looks down.

"No… I love it!" Zero says as he pounces on Asuna.

"Ahhh!" Asuna yelps as Zero pounces on her.

After the couple was done with their morning escapade, they ate their breakfast, took a shower (together), got dressed, and headed to the 50th Floor arena.

* * *

**Floor 50 Arena**

"Alright everything seems to be in check." Zero says as he finishes his diagnostic on his Z Saber

"I know you don't need it but, good luck." Asuna says as Zero gives her a thumbs up and proceeds to go and face Heathcliff.

Zero was a bit stunned when he found out about how many people were there to see his match. But his stun soon turned into a smirk once he saw Heathcliff.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to make this an event? I mean, it's going to be quite humiliating for not only you but your guild as well once they see you lose." Zero says as he looks around and smirks.

"Confident are we?" Heathcliff asks with a smirk.

"I mean after seeing the probability of you winning I'm a bit over confident." Zero says as he continues looking around the crowd.

"Really then tell me, what was the probability of me winning?" Heathcliff asks as Zero looks at him before putting a hand to his chin.

"Hmm let's see… about 0%." Zero says as Heathcliff grits his teeth and sends the duel request to Zero as he accepts the request and gets into a battle stance.

"Let's see what you are really made of Maverick Hunter!" Heathcliff says as he shouted angrily for the first time since this game started.

Zero then takes out his Z-Saber and smirks.

(Music Recommendation: Reploid Remixes - Zero's Theme)

Heathcliff was the first to charge as he swung his sword downward, as Zero easily avoided the attack by jumping over Heathcliff.

Zero lands behind Heathcliff and delivers a devastating Saber slash to his back.

This causes Heathcliff to lose his balance and fall to one knee. He uses his shield to get back up thus showing how his health bar was missing a quarter.

'That attack should have drained all of his health, but it seems that his admin commands are giving him a fighting chance against me. But let's see how much they can handle.' Zero thinks as he smirks and proceeds to taunt Heathcliff.

"Huh? I taught that probability was just overestimating how powerful I am and downsizing you. But it seems it's true. Are you really the player I've heard so much about? Are you really the 'best' player of SAO?" Zero asks with a knowing smirk that said "I know who you really are."

"Silence!" Heathcliff says as he then charged at Zero with his shield trying to ram him, only to stop when Zero pointed two fingers at the shield and did a one inch punch which collided with the shield completely shattering it to pieces.

"I-impossible that shield is said to be the greatest shield in all of SAO." Heathcliff says in disbelief as he sees the pieces of his shield turn into blue particles.

"Did you really think that ramming your shield toward me was going to work. I've seen dumb tactics before, but yours sure does take the cake." Zero says as he scowls at Heathcliff who gets up and readies his sword for a sword skill.

'That's it, show me what your admin commands can really do. Let's see if they really pose any threat to me?' Zero thinks as Heathcliff uses his charged sword skill which was a horizontal slash aiming for Zero's head.

Zero easily ducks under the attack and swings his saber to Heathcliff's side only for time to slow down to then come to a complete and utter stop.

Heathcliff smirks proceeds to begin to walk behind Zero.

However when he glanced at Zero from his side, he saw something that completely horrified him.

Zero looks at Heathcliff, smirks, and says two words, "Dark Hold."

Once Zero said those words the area around him and Heathcliff turned into a noire color.

"Dark hold never failed us did it X?" Zero says as he looks at Heathcliff before smiling remembering how the Dark Hold got him and X out of many situations.

"Well time to end this stupid duel." Zero says as he readies his Z Saber.

Zero then does a Z shaped slash at Heathcliff, marking his chest with a red hot glowing Z.

"Time resumes once again." Zero says as time resumes.

Heathcliff is then sent flying and proceeds to skid across the ground before finally stopping.

(Music Ends)

It is then shown how Zero won the duel as he had taken no damage while Heathcliff's bar was in the red zone.

The crowd then began to cheer and chant Zero's name.

Zero then makes his way toward Heathcliff who was struggling to get up.

Zero then outstretches his hand toward Heathcliff who saw it, and proceeds to take it even though he was seething with rage he can't let down his persona.

"Excellent duel Zero. Your swordsmanship is the best I've seen thus far in this game." Heathcliff says as Zero smirks.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Zero says as Heathcliff nods and proceeds to walk out of the arena.

Zero is then tackled to the ground by Asuna who was smiling at him as she was hugging Zero.

"You did it! You did it Zero!" Asuna says as she smiles at Zero who was smiling back.

"Hey I told you I was going to win." Zero says as he smiles before getting up and picking Asuna up bridal style which causes her to blush a deep shade of red.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Asuna asks as Zero was carrying her out of the arena.

"Well there is this house on the 30th floor which has this amazing beach house. I was planning on buying it but I wanted to get the ok from you." Zero says as the two made it to the teleporting gate.

"I would love to live there with you Zero." Asuna says as she tightly hugs Zero's neck as the two went to the 30th floor to go and buy that beach house.

* * *

**With Heathcliff**

Heathcliff was furiously walking away from the arena making his way toward the teleporting gate.

How could he lose?! He was the creator of the damn game and he lost to a TWO HUNDRED YEAR OLD TIN CAN!

As he was making his way towards the teleporting gate, he hears something that catches his attention.

"That bastard Zero thinking he can take her away from me! Me the Black Swordsman! If only I had power to tear him apart!" The voice which belonged to Kirito yelled as he bashed his fist against a wall creating a pretty small dent.

Heathcliff smirked while thinking, 'Just the person it was looking for.'

He then approached Kirito who had stopped banging his fist against the wall.

"Well hello there, Kirito." Heathcliff says as he approaches Kirito who looks at him with a scowl.

"Heathcliff. Here again to try to convince me to join your guild." Kirito says with a scowl as he turns around and begins to walk away.

"No, I'm here to offer you an opportunity." Heathcliff says as Kirito stops and looks at him intrigued.

"I'm listening." Kirito says as Heathcliff smirks.

"Tell me how much do you want to crush Zero?" Heathcliff asks as Kirito looks at him even more intrigued.

"More than anything." Kirito says with a stone cold look.

"Well then that's enough for me to know. Come along now." Heathcliff says as he begins walking away as Kirito looks at Heathcliff untrusting of his motivations.

"Wait what do you mean come along?" Kirito says as Heathcliff stops before looking at Kirito and smiling.

"That's right if we are going to be working together, then you must know who I truly am." Heathcliff says as he pushes a button on his menu for then his appearance to change to a man with short black hair wearing a lab coat.

"K-Kayba!" Kirito says as he reaches for his swords only to remember how Zero destroyed them in their duel.

"W-why? Why play the game you have complete control over and help the players get out?" Kirito asks as Kayaba chuckles.

"First of all you're wrong that I have complete control over this world. And second, why create a world for everyone to enjoy and you not enjoy yourself as well?" Heathcliff says as Kirito calms down seeing no hostility in Kayaba.

"I get what you mean by your second point, but what do you mean you don't have complete control over YOUR WORLD?" Kirito asks as Kayba chuckles.

"Simple the reason is because I was given assistance in order to keep you all trapped in this world. Taking away the logout function was easy, however frying your brains when you die in this world was practically impossible. The most I could've done is that when you died you would no longer be able to play SAO. However there was this being who came to me and helped me perfect the Nerve Gear so that it lived up to it's true potential." Kayaba says as Kirito listens to his story.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kirito asks as Kayba smiles.

"I'm telling you this because she sees your true potential and so she wants to help you unlock it. But the question is will you accept the offer, Kirito?" Kayba asks as he extends his hand towards Kirito who looks at it hesitantly for a minute before finally shaking it.

"Well then off we go." Kayba says as he turns back into Heathcliff and opens a portal.

"Wait what is this being called?" Kirito asks as Heathcliff stops before smiling.

"Her name is the Cursed Elf." Heathcliff says as he and Kirito walk into the portal.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

It was a bright and beautiful morning on the beaches of floor 25. The birds were chirping and the port was busy with NPCs selling goods, items, and fish, a lot of fish (A/N: What do you expect it's a port).

Everything was at peace and was quiet. That is until there was a loud boom coming from a certain side of the beach where a couple was doing their morning training.

(Music Recommendation: Ice Brain in Resonance)

As the dust settles we see Zero and Asuna with their blades interlocked with one another.

"So how does it feel to be half Reploid?" Zero asks as he pushes his Z Saber a bit forward causing him to start overwhelming Asuna.

"It's amazing I feel more powerful than before. I can practically push my body past the limits of any human physical human achievement. My mind can process information much faster and I can learn and master practically anything." Asuna says as she starts to push back as the two were now according to her perspective evenly matched.

"It also helps that we basically hardly need to rest and we have unlimited stamina, something that's very useful for certain activities." Asuna said as she gave Zero a knowing smirk.

Zero smirks at the little innuendo Asuna made. He then proceeds to push with just enough force to push Asuna off balance, causing her to stumble before he proceeded to do a horizontal slash at Asuna was able to dodge the attack.

"I see you haven't been slacking off on your training." Zero says with a smile as he gets into his battle stance.

"You always taught me to stay 2 steps ahead of my opponents. So of course I wasn't going to start slacking off." Asuna says with a smirk as she also got into her battle stance.

The two then dashed towards each and began to exchange blow to blow, with each clash breaking the sound barrier.

Asuna skidded back after Zero caught off guard and pushed her back. She then looks up and sees Zero doing a Sky Crasher aimed right at her.

Asuna dodged and proceeded to thrust her A Saber forward toward Zero who barely had any time to block it, but blocked it nonetheless.

Asuna smirks as she does a flip kick, knocking Zero off balance before she proceeds to thrust her rapier forward.

Luckily Zero was able to react fast enough to pull out his Z Boomerang and block the attack.

This however did push Zero at least 20 feet back before finally stopping due to him planting his feet into the ground hard.

Zero then looks up from his Z Boomerang to look at Asuna who was smirking at him while getting back into her battle stance.

Zero smiled at how far his student/lover has gotten from her beginning days as someone who could barely hold their own in battle, to being able to catch him off guard for a second.

Zero then proceeded to throw his Z Boomerang at Asuna, who had started to rush towards him. Asuna side stepped the Z Boomerang only to see it fade away into green pixels as she quickly realized what Zero was doing.

She barely had any time to block Zero's attack as two yet again interlocked blades.

"Ms. Yuuki, where did you get this strength from? As far as I'm concerned you could beat X in his Gold Armor with ease." Zero said with a smile as Asuna smiled as well.

"I dunno Mr. Zero why don't you find out yourself?" Asuna asks as Zero smirks.

Zero then proceeds to trip Asuna causing her to lose her balance.

However Zero caught her and held her by her waist as he pointed his Z Saber at her.

"If our morning and nightly activities have anything to say, then I think I already know how." Zero says as he then begins to make out with Asuna who drops her A Saber deactivating it as well as Zero who drops his Z Saber.

(Music Ends)

Zero then breaks the kiss and looks at Asuna and smiles.

"Come on let's get ourselves cleaned up." Zero says as he lets go of Asuna and grabs their Sabers.

"Separately or together~?" Asuna asks with a smirk.

Zero smirks and grabs a hold of Asuna's waist and proceeds to carry her bridal style. The two then proceed to go back to their lovely beach house and have a lively bath.

* * *

**A Few Long Hours Later**

We see Zero and Asuna sitting together in casual clothing while looking at the beautiful sunset while cuddling with each other on their porch.

"Man this sure reminds me of when me and X would stop Sigma. I'll never know how we always managed to beat him right when the sun was starting to set." Zero says as Asuna stops cuddling with him leaving him confused.

"That's all it reminds you of huh?" Asuna says as she pouts adorably as Zero got what she meant.

"Uh. No no no no no! I-it doesn't just remind me of all the times me and X fought Sigma! I-it also reminds me of all the times you and I spent looking at the sunset when we were taking breaks!" Zero says as he starts to nervously chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

Asuna looked at him with a strong glare almost as if she's staring at his soul. That is until she started to giggle confusing the poor half Reploid.

Before Zero could ask why she was giggling, Asuna gave him a quick peck in the lips.

"Huh? What was that for?" Zero asked as Asuna smiled.

"You just look so adorable whenever you get nervous with me." Asuna says as Zero begins to smirk before catching Asuna off guard and pinning her to the porch.

"Some I'm adorable huh. Well then let me change and show you otherwise." Zero says as Asuna began to turn as red as a tomato, as Zero was about to kiss her neck.

However before Zero could begin his oral assault on Asuna's neck, something blocked the sunlight that was shining on them, confusing the pair as they turned their heads to the right and were met with a sight to behold.

Right there covering the sunlight was an 18th century ship that was pretty common around the 25th Floor. However, what made this ship different was the fact that it's color scheme is completely black, sails and everything.

The ship anchored down next to Asuna's and Zero's port as someone set foot off the ship.

The man wore a typical brown pirate hat, coat, boots, and pants. However, what distinguished him the most was the many pearls adorning his hair keeping it hooked together. The man then opened his compass and saw it point directly at Zero and Asuna. He looked up and saw Zero and Asuna in the same position as they were when he parked his ship at their port.

"What a revolting sight." He said as he looked at Zero and Asuna and proceeded to walk towards them as he stopped a few feet from their porch.

"Ahoy laddie, and lady." The pirate shouted as he took off his hat and slightly bowed to Asuna.

"I am Captain-"

"Jack Sparrow." Asuna said in awe as she and Zero got off each other.

"Ah I see someone already knows about me." Jack said with a smile as he stood up and put his hat back on.

"How do you know about this guy?" Zero asks as he looks at Asuna a bit surprised.

Asuna then pulled Zero down and started whispering to him.

"He's from a famous movie franchise back in the real world. Tough, I don't know how he's here." Asuna whispers as she and Zero look behind them and see Jack checking his compass.

"Don't you find it strange that he's an NPC?" Zero whispers as he and Asuna turn around face each other.

"What do you mean?" Asuna whispers.

"He acts like any other player yet he's an NPC." Zero says as Asuna just shrugs.

"I mean I guess Kayaba implemented his personality into him so that would mean why he's so life-like." Asuna whispers.

"Pardon for interrupting but I did come here for a reason." Jack says as Zero and Asuna turn around to face him.

"Well then what is the reason why you have come here?" Zero asks.

"Right then, which one of you lads has heard of the **Kraken**?" Jack asks.

"You mean the ancient sea monster that is said to devour ships?" Zero says with a raised brow.

"Points to you laddie!" Jack says as he did a pointing gesture toward Zero.

"Why do you ask?" Zero says in a questioning tone.

"You see I have heard of some rumors, about two warriors who are said to have taken down creatures who are as large and as deadly, if not larger and deadlier than the Kraken. So I've been searching for these two warriors with… little success. That was until two months ago, when my compass finally pointed out where I needed to go thus leading me to you two." Jack said as he got out his compass and showed Zero and Asuna how it was pointing to them.

"Question, why do you want to kill the Kraken?" Asuna asks as Jack claps his hands.

"Ah yes the reason is because I owe Davy Jones a debt, so he has sent the Kraken to hunt me down." Jack says with a smile as Zero and Asuna look at him with deadpan expression.

"So you want us to join your crew, to kill the Kraken." Zero says with a raised brow.

"No, you two want to join my crew to kill the Kraken." Jack said with a smile as Zero just had a face that said, "What the hell is wrong with this man?"

"Well Captain Sparrow I'm sorry to tell but we-"

"Would love to join your crew!" Asuna says as she smiles as she interrupts her boyfriend.

"Wait what?!" Zero asks as he just looks at Asuna completely confused.

"Fantastic! We'll be departing tomorrow before dawn!" Jack says as he begins to make his way back to his ship but stops before looking back at the two.

"Also I recommend that you put on some clothes that would resemble that of a pirate! The crew might confuse you for stowaways!" Jack shouts as Zero just growled in irritation as he twitched his eyes before looking at Asuna who was just smiling nervously.

* * *

**The Next Day at the Break of Dawn**

The pair woke up early, and when I mean early I mean 4 am early. The two put on their pirate coats, got out of the house, and went straight to the Black Pearl.

As they stepped foot on the Black Pearl, they saw the whole crew getting ready to set sail.

"Set the sails down!" Jack shouted as two of the crew members set the sails down.

He then saw Zero and Asuna on the deck looking around the deck and being quite impressed how efficient the crew was.

"Everyone stop what you're doing and line up!" Jack shouts as everyone does what he says and line up.

Jack then began descending the steps of the bridge of the ship.

"Right! You've been asking why I chose to stop here of all places, especially since the Kraken is chasing after us!" Jack shouts in an authoritative tone as he walks back and forth the line of his crew.

"The answer is simple! I have recruited two new individuals to our crew! Meet uhh… what were your names again?" Jack says as Zero and Asuna facepalm.

"*sigh* Zero and Asuna." Zero says as he keeps his hand on his face.

"Zero and Asuna!" Jack states proudly as Zero and Asuna let out a loud groan.

"Sir if I may be bold to say but, is it really wise to let two women on board the ship?" Gibbs says as both Zero and Asuna looked offended. Well Asuna looked offended Zero was seething with rage as to being called a woman.

"Hey buddy I'm a guy for your information!" Zero shouts as Gibbs looks confused.

"Do you mean you're a woman but prefer to be called a man?" Gibbs says confused.

"No XY chromosomes and a fully functioning dick!" Zero says with rage in his voice

"I'll say a bit more than fully functioning~." Asuna whispers with a grin and a purr.

"Ah then forgive me for judging laddie." Gibbs says as Zero calms down.

"Excuse me but, why is it so bad to bring a woman on board huh?" Asuna asks as she stomps on the deck scaring all of the men including Zero.

"Well you see miss, it isn't because we think women will be a burden, but it is because having a woman on board a ship has shown to have given bad luck to many sailors and pirates." Gibbs says as Asuna just raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know what those sailors and pirates think, but having a woman like me on board will bring nothing but good luck." Asuna says with a smile as she flicks her hair.

Most of the crew started to drool when they saw Asuna flick her hair, only to then feel a strong deadly presence next to Asuna which was emanating from none other than Zero, who was death gripping his Z Saber's handle with his finger centimeters away from the activation button. This of course caused the crew to immediately stop drooling and get back into attention while also sweating bricks out of fear of what Zero might do to them.

"Right then men chop chop! We have a Kraken to kill!" Jack shouts with a clap of his hands as the crew proceeds to go back to their tasks.

"So how exactly do we find the Kraken?" Zero asks as he crosses his arms.

"Oh we don't find it. It finds us." Jack says as he heads back to the bridge of the ship.

The ship then began to set sail as Zero and Asuna climbed up to the crow's nest looking out into the sea as the sun begins to rise.

Zero and Asuna then look at each other and smirk, as the two unsheathe their saber and activate them?

"Adventure!" They shout as they point out to the sea.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

"Uhhhhh!" Zero and Asuna groan as the two are slumped over the crows nest bored out of their mind.

"FIVE HOURS and the Kraken still hasn't shown up." Asuna says as Zero just sighs.

The two had tried anything to do to pass the time from helping the crew with their tasks, to Zero lifting up the canons and moving them where the crew needed them to be, to Asuna beating the whole crew in a game of Deception Dice (A/N: yes I looked it up). But even after doing all that they are still bored as all hell.

"How 'bout we sing a song to pass the time?" Asuna asks as Zero just shrugs.

Zero then begins to knock on the wood of the crow's nest to give Asuna a beat to sing to.

"Show me the way to go home

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

I had a little drink about an hour ago

And it went right to my head

Wherever I may roam

On land or sea or foam

You can always hear me singing a song

Show me the way to go home

Show me the way to go home

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

I had a little drink about an hour ago

And it's gone right to my head

Wherever I may roam

On land or sea or foam

You can always hear me singing a song

Show me the way to go home

Show me the way to go home

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

I had a little drink about an hour ago

And it went right to my head

Wherever I may roam

On land or sea or foam

You can always hear me singing this song

Show me the way, to go home."

As Asuna finishes Zero stops knocking on the wood and looks at Asuna.

"Did that help?" Zero asks.

"Kinda." Asuna says as she shrugs.

Just then the two start to see something unusual. It looked like something was underwater and was heading pretty fast toward their exact direction. The thing then goes to the side of the Black Pearl and emerges from the depths of the sea.

Zero and Asuna saw this and immediately jumped down to the deck as the whole crew focused their attention at the ship that emerged from the depths.

"SPARROW!" A loud booming voice called out as it made its way to face the crew of the Black Pearl.

What made itself visible to the crew, almost made Asuna puke while Zero just glared at the thing that was in front of them.

This thing was practically an octopus with a face, legs, and a crab arm. This was Davy Jones

Jack immediately hid behind Zero and Asuna as the two looked at him confused.

"Don't try to hide you whelp! I already know you're behind those two women!" Jones says as he spits out some salt water.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON! WHAT'S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND THAT I'M A GUY?!" Zero shouts as Jones just raised an eyebrow.

Jack slowly came out from behind Zero and Asuna as he nervously smiled at Davy Jones.

"Hello Jones. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack shouts as Jones scowls.

"Your debt to me has not been paid yet Sparrow. Tell me do you have my one hundred souls?" Jones asks as Jack smiles.

"Ah yes about that I have something better." Jack says as he goes and grabs Zero and Asuna to pull them to the front.

"See these two new lads are going to kill your beloved sea pet." Jack says as Jones begins to laugh.

"HA! A woman and a man who dresses like a woman are going to kill the Kraken?! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jones laughs as the rest of his crew join him.

"Come on just send the damn thing already! We've been waiting for your damn pet for FIVE HOURS!" Zero shouts as Jones stops laughing and looks intriguingly at Zero.

"Eager are we? Tell me do you fear death?" Jones asks.

"I take my chances!" Zero says as he and Asuna smirks.

Jones then takes out his tobacco pipe, lights it up, and takes a puff out of it.

"So be it then." Jones says as he turns around.

"Release the Kraken!" Jones says as the crew members do exactly that and call upon the Kraken.

"I'll have you all know that it hasn't had much interaction in many years! It is very eager to have some 'company'! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jones laughs as he commands his ship to go under.

Once Jones and his ship went back to the depths, the crew looked around nervously waiting for when it would show its tentacles.

However, nothing came for another good minute.

"Well that was anticlimactic, don't you think so laddies?" Jack says as the crew nod their heads in agreement.

However, Zero and Asuna weren't so convinced and stayed on high alert.

As the crew laughed they felt a sudden tremor coming from below the ship.

(Music Recommendation: Power Bom Remastered)

Before anyone can say anything, 8 enormous tentacles came from the depths of the ocean, two of which wrapped around two of the crew members and dragged them down to the depths of the sea.

"IT'S THE KRAKEN!" Gibbs screams as everyone begins to squirm around trying to avoid the tentacles of the beast.

"Stand your ground men and do not dare to falter!" Jack shouts as he shoots at one of the tentacles before one comes charging straight at him only for him to dodge out of the way to then cut one of the tentacles as the Kraken releases a screech of pain, feeling one of it's limbs removed.

Two of the tentacles try to wrap themselves around two of the sails only for Zero and Asuna to cut them apart.

Asuna was about to make a snarky remark, until she and Zero saw how the tentacles not only regenerated but grew even more in size.

"Ah shit." Asuna says as she and Zero just look at the tentacles with an irritated expressions.

Zero and Asuna decided that to hell with it, and proceeded to slice all of the tentacles apart.

Once all the tentacles were cut off and became all grownup, Zero switches to his Chain Rod and shouts, "Asuna! Chain Whirlwind!"

Asuna who was dealing with some of the tentacles looks at Zero and smirks.

"You got it Zero!" Asuna shouts head over to Zero.

Zero proceeds to whistle to get the tentacles' attention and then looks at Asuna and proceeds to tell her, "Now!"

Asuna then proceeds to launch Zero upward as the tentacles give chase to Zero.

Zero then extends his Chain Rod and proceeds to spin around himself cutting the tentacles to pieces.

The crew started to feel relieved until Zero shouted, "We're not out of the woods just yet people! Jack, I need you to sail a good distance from this point and I want everyone else to gather anything that is both flammable and explosive!"

The crew looks at Jack a bit hesitant until Jack says, "You heard the lad gather everything that is explosive and flammable!"

The crew immediately gets to work and with the help of Zero and Asuna gather everything that was explosive and flammable on the ship. Jack does what Zero told him and sails away from the point where the Kraken attacked them.

"Alright we got all the explosive and flammable material, what do we do now Zero? Zero? Zero?" Asuna asks as she begins to panic not knowing where Zero is.

"Oi miss Asuna! I have to say your boyfriend has to be the greatest pirate I've ever seen!" Jack says as Asuna looks over the railing to see Zero rowing away from the Pearl, toward the spot where the Kraken was.

"What is he doing?!" Asuna asks as she looks at her boyfriend, shocked at what he's doing.

After successfully rowing to where the Kraken was Zero proceeds to call it out.

"Oi oversized Calamari! I got you a nice explosive row boat for you to gobble down on!" Zero says as the Kraken proceeds to come out and roar in front of Zero

Right as the Kraken was about to bring down it's teeth to suck Zero and the boat in Zero leaps off it, aims, and fires off his buster igniting the explosives on the row boat.

The explosion completely destroys the Kraken from the inside out and sends Zero flying back to the Black Pearl.

(Music Ends)

Once Zero hits the deck of the Pearl, Asuna immediately goes to check on him, only to deadpan at seeing Zero eating a piece of the Kraken.

"Needs salt and be a bit more crispy, but other than that this is some pretty good Calamari." Zero says as he chews and swallows the Kraken Calamari.

"*sigh* What am I ever going to do with you?" Asuna asks as she smiles and helps Zero up.

"So now what are you guys going to do since the Kraken is now fried Calamari?" Zero asks as he dusts himself off.

"Deal with Jones of course. But what say you laddies? Don't you two want to join Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew on untold adventures?" Jack asks as Asuna was gleaming with excitement and was about to answer, only for Zero to cover her mouth.

"We rather return back to our beach house and rest for a while." Zero says as Asuna whines into Zero's hand.

"Well then thank you again for your help against the Kraken." Jack says as he and Zero shake hands.

"Teleport home." Zero says as he takes out a teleportation crystal and heads back to the beach house.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later: Floor 75 Boss Room**

After the strange adventure with Captain Jack and the Kraken, Zero and Asuna decided to have a little R & R before heading back to the frontlines.

Well Zero did, Asuna still wanted to have go on an adventure with Zero, but he told her how they had done enough adventuring already and how they should relax.

So with a bit of reluctance Asuna agreed and decided to relax with Zero. Granted they also had a lot of "intimate moments" so it wasn't all relaxation.

So after two weeks of relaxation, the two decided to go back to the frontlines to kick some ass.

Currently the two were outside of the 75th Floor Boss room, with practically the entire frontline. Except Zero noticed that a certain Fake Poser Swordsman was missing.

'I know I destroyed his swords, but him not being here somehow puts me on edge.' Zero thinks as the boss door opens.

The boss room lit up to reveal an old abandoned futuristic looking railroad track with shipping containers scattered around. However in the middle of this abandoned futuristic railroad one figure stood in the middle with its arms crossed.

"Well ain't this a surprise. Not only do I get a whole bunch of humans to go on a killing spree with, but I finally get to settle the score with you… Zero." The figure stated before it came out the shadows to reveal a panter looking maverick.

"Are all Mavericks based out of an animal?" Asuna asks as Zero holds his chin in thought.

"Yeah practically all the maverick bosses X and I have fought, have all been based out of a certain animal, except for Sigma." Zero says with a shrug.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The panther maverick shouts as Zero and Asuna turn to look at him.

"Right who are you again?" Zero asks the panter maverick growls.

"It's Panter Flauclaws you imbecile!" The now identified Panter Flauclaws shouts as Zero snaps his finger remembers.

"Ah now I remember you're that maverick who I fought on top of that moving train. By God you were a nuisance." Zero says as he brings his fist down on his hand.

"Really is that all you remember of me?!" Flauclaws asks in an irritated voice.

"Yeah that's about right." Zero says.

Panter Flauclaws now boiling with anger lunges at Zero and says, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

However, as his claw was about to make contact with Zero's body, he saw Zero slowly sheath his Z Saber.

His vision then splits into two, as his body is cut in half vertically. He then lets out one final scream of terror before blowing up.

"Welp, that was a waste of a floor boss." Zero says as Asuna nodded her head in agreement.

The two then proceeded to head to open the door to the 76th Floor.

"Focused Thrust!"

Zero hearing the name of this attack pushes himself and Asuna out of the way as the attacker skirts to a stop.

The attacker is revealed to have a shitty black coat complete with a Fidget Spinner attached to it.

It was none other than the Fake Virgin Swordsman himself Kirito (A/N: If any one of you asks or complains why I'm calling him that, read Berserk and you'll know why), holding his now restored Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

"Well if it isn't mister 'I deserve to have all the attention'!" Asuna shouts as Kirito looks at her and gives her a smile.

"Asuna my darling, I've come to rescue you from that monster." Kirito says as he points Elucidator at Zero who was helping Asuna up.

"Jesus Christ can't you take no for an answer you little shit?!" Asuna shouts as she ignites her A Saber and thrusts it forward toward Kirito.

However, her Saber was stopped by a familiar looking shield that had a glow to it which stopped the A Saber from piercing and destroying the shield.

"To think that my own vice commander would turn her blade toward a fellow player." The man said as it is revealed to be Heathcliff who stopped Asuna's attack.

He then proceeds to bash his shield forward causing Asuna to stumble backwards before regaining her footing and return to her battle stance.

"Finally decided to show yourself huh?" Zero asks as he ignites his Z Saber and makes his way next to Asuna.

"So you knew who I-"

"Yes I knew who you were Kayba, now get on with your big dramatic speech so that we can end this already." Zero says as he grumbles, remembering how every single maverick he has faced off against had something to say before they were brutally cut to pieces via his Saber.

"Straight to the point I see. Well then I should start at the very beginning. You see when I was-"

"Keep it short and simple!" Asuna shouts as Heathcliff grumbles before sighing.

"*sigh* Fine. When I created the Nerve Gear I had some help with the function that fries your brains. There short and simple, are you happy?" Kayba asks as he looks at Zero and Asuna who look at each other and shrug before looking back at Kayba and nodding their heads.

"Well, now that that was taken care of, Asuna you take on Kayba I'll take on Kirito." Zero says as he gets back into his battle stance.

"With pleasure." Asuna says with a smirk as she faces off against her ex commander.

"You're gonna see what a real swordsman is like Zero." Kirito says as he closes his eyes to then open them again, revealing his yellow eyes.

This was "God Mode".

"Really this is your ultimate power? Your eyes changing from black to yellow is your oh so powerful form?" Zero asks as he deadpans so hard that a certain Black Swordsman carrying a heap of raw iron turns his head and smiles stoically.

"What is it Guts?" Scherieke asks as Guts continues to look on stoically.

"Nothing Scherieke. I just felt like somebody just mastered a certain ability I am very familiar with." Guts says as he turns around and continues on his journey.

"Prepare yourself Zero! This is my God Mode!" Kirito states as he points one of his swords at Zero.

"God Mode? Ha! Nah that name doesn't fit it at all. How about Super Virgin Dickless Kirito?" Zero asks as Kirito growls before thrusting his weapon forward only to be blocked by the Z Saber.

(Music Recommendation: Snake Eyes Remix)

"Let's do this." Zero says as he then kicks Kirito away.

Kirito rolls and gets back on his feet just in time to barely block the Z Saber, thus interlocking blades with him.

"You know from what I can tell you don't really know how to dual wield. Hell all I see from you is just a scared little kid flailing two swords around thinking it would actually do something." Zero says as he pushes forward pushing Kirito back as Kirito tries to push back only for Zero to headbutt him causing Kirito to stumble back and hold his head in pain.

"You know I've never really tried dual wielding that much in battle before. I mean I've practiced it enough to have a good handle on it, but it just never caught my eye. But..." Zero says as he summons a second Z Saber handle, causing Kirito to look in horror.

'No he can't! I'm the only one able to use it!' Kirito thought as Zero's second Z Saber slowly ignited.

"... I don't see why it isn't a good time to practice it. And since you're in your Super Virgin Dickless form, I think I should go into one of my forms." Zero says with a smirk as his body starts to glow before it dies down, revealing Zero's armor to have a darker red color with his hair being slightly bleached but still maintaining it's blonde color. This was Zero's ultimate form

Kirito only gulps at seeing Zero before slowly getting into a battle stance while gritting his teeth. Zero's smirk changes into a serious look as he gets into his battle stance.

The two then dashed towards one another and began their clash.

Meanwhile Asuna was running circles around Kayaba literally, as she kept on dashing and striking Kayaba as he stumbled from the overwhelming attacks Asuna kept on dishing out.

That was until Kayba had enough of it and ground pounded the floor with his shield, sending a shockwave which made Asuna face first onto the ground only for her to do a quick recovery and get back on her feet.

"I must admit your speed has improved exponentially ever since you've left the guild." Kayba compliments as Asuna just wipes the small amount of blood that came out of her lip.

"However it still isn't enough to beat-"

Kayaba was cut off when Asuna dashed forward thrusted her A Saber forward, piercing Kayba's shield while also causing him to stumble backwards with him barely having enough time to interlock blades with Asuna.

Asuna then proceeds to knee Kayba in the stomach, causing him to spit out some blood, to then be swiftly kicked across the room by Asuna.

Asuna then proceeds to throw her A Saber into the air causing it to spin, to then kick the hilt of the saber launching it toward Kayba, where it proceeds to pierce Kayaba's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"You little bitc-"

However Kayaba wasn't able to finish his statement as Asuna dash kicked him in the stomach to shut him up.

She then proceeds to remove her A Saber from Kayba's shoulder, grab Kayaba by the face, and launch him in the air.

Asuna equips the fire chip into her A Saber and proceeds to do many upward thrust, which turns Kayba bodies into a flaming Swiss Cheese.

Asuna then jumps over Kayba and delivers one final devastating drop kick onto his back which sends him face first towards the ground.

And to make sure the bastard was dead, Asuna throws her A Saber downward, which proceeds to pierce Kayaba's back.

Asuna then lands and proceeds to walk toward Kayba.

"So much for being the so called 'Best Player'." Asuna says as Kayba weakly looks at her before he starts he begins to… chuckle?

"You fool you just set in motion the final act of our plan." Kayaba says weakly before reaching out a hand towards where Kirito was.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Zero and Kirito**

To say that the battle was one sided was an understatement.

Very early into their battle, Kirito very painfully found out that Zero was not only better at dual wielding than he was, but was much much quicker.

As Kirito swung his swords Zero just kept on blocking, dodging, and countering all of his attacks.

The two then interlocked blades as the two stare each other down.

"Do you really think she'll be happy with you?" Zero asks as Kirito snarls.

"Shut up! Once she sees how I beat you she'll come to me and she'll feel safe from not only the Mavericks, but from you!" Kirito states as Zero just deactivates his second Z Saber and elbows Kirito in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards and hold his jaw in pain.

"Please, you protect her? What a lousy joke? You can't even protect yourself. And you should know better than anyone that she can protect herself without any problem whatsoever. She doesn't need you or me to protect her. I also told you once didn't I, that she sure as hell can make her own choice on who she wants to be with, and that neither you or me chooses who she wants to be with." Zero says he reactivates his second Z Saber.

Kirito, enraged by what Zero said lunges at Zero only for Zero to activate Dark Hold and knee Kirito in the stomach before deactivating it and see Kirito vomit out a hefty amount of saliva and blood.

Kirito wipes away the blood and lunges again at Zero, only for Zero to block his overhead swings with his Z Saber and deliver a devastating cut to Kirito's chest with his second Z Saber, to then kick him in the chest sending him scurrying back a good distance.

Kirito gets up only to see Zero dash towards him at blinding speeds, before feeling Zero planting his fist onto his stomach before lifting him up.

"Imma plant me a dumbass tree!" Zero says as he then brings his fist down burying Kirito onto the ground creating a crater before kicking him in the side of his ribs sending him rolling around the ground before hitting a train cart.

(Music Ends)

Zero then proceeds to slowly walk towards Kirito as he activates his Z Buster. Kirito slowly tries to get up, only to fall on his knees as his yellow eyes turn back to his normal black eyes.

Zero then stops directly in front of Kirito, and grabs him by the hair bringing him to Zero's eye level.

"You're not worth using a buster shot on. But somebody has to take out the trash." Zero says as he points his Z Buster at Kirito and begins to charge it to secondary power.

Once charged Kirito awaits his agonizing death only for Zero to shoot at Kayba who was reaching his hand out towards Kirito only to be vaporized.

"Hey I thought we agreed on not stealing kills!" Asuna shouts angrily at Zero.

"Sorry honey, I just saw how he was about to do something so I had to act quick!" Zero says as he chuckles nervously.

"Now then where were we?" Zero asks as looks at Kirito before aiming his Z Buster at his head.

As Zero was about to fire his charged shot, Kirito begins to slightly laugh?

"Heh heh heh… AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kirito laughs as Zero just looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so goddamn funn-"

"SYSTEM CONTROL! ID: STAR KING!" Kirito shouts with a psychotic grin.

Just then the stars around the abandoned train station begin to be sucked by Kirito.

Once all stars are inside Kirito, his body explodes with a golden aura as his eyes turn back to yellow.

"Behold my Star King form!" Kirito states as he holds Elucidator and Dark Repulser in an X Shape.

"Wow you're just Grand Central Station of Disappointment when it comes to naming your forms, aren't you?" Zero asks as Asuna nodded her head in agreement.

Kirito then holds out his hand toward Asuna who looks confused, only to then be in shock when Kirito freezes her body from the waist down.

"Hey what kind of bullshit is this?!" Asuna shouts angrily as Kirito sighs.

"It's for your own good my love. I don't want you to intervene in our fight." Kirito says as Asuna looks at him with disgust and pure rage.

"Zero if you don't kick his ass by the time I get out of this, there will be a massacre." Asuna says as Zero looks at her nervously.

"Noted." Zero says as he activates his Z Saber and faces Kirito.

(Music Recommendation: Mega Man Zero - Falling Down in Resonance)

The two stare each other down to then blast towards one another as their blades clash against each other with each clash creating a sonic boom causing all of the players nearby to cover their ears.

The two then began to move in a blur clashing against one another as they kept reappearing all around the dungeon.

For the player all they saw was a red and yellow streak constantly clashing against one another, while Asuna was following and seeing all of their movements clearly.

Zero and Kirito then stop and interlock blades with Zero smirking with amusement.

"Well color me surprised. Not only are you able to match my speed but you're also able to endure my strikes." Zero says as Kirito smirks confidently.

"What, afraid that I'm both stronger and better than you?" Kirito asks as his confidence starts getting into his head.

"No just amused that's all." Zero says as two then back away from each other.

"Yeah well if you're so amused then what do you think of this? FREEZE!" Kirito shouts as he extends his hand.

Just as he says ice starts to form where Zero was standing in the blink of an eye. Keyword "was" since Zero saw what was coming and decided to get out of the way.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Kirito asks in disbelief.

"Well when you're fast enough to dodge lightning then I think dodging ice at eye blinking speeds is easy enough to dodge." Zero says as Kirito grits his teeth before screaming at the top of his lungs as his yellow aura explodes.

"Then try to dodge THISSSSSS!" Kirito shouts as he launches towards Zero so fast that Zero has no time to react or defend.

"STARBURST STREAM!" Kirito shouts as he unleashes his most powerful attack on Zero.

Cut after cut Zero endured as train cars were blown away as well as some players. Kirito then finishes his slash combo with one final slash that sends Zero crashing onto a pile of train cars effectively burying him under the train cars.

"It's finally over." Kirito says as looks at the pile of train cars Zero was buried in.

Kirito then turns to look at Asuna who was looking at the train cars in disbelief as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's okay Asuna. He's gone. Now you and I can be together forever." Kirito says as releases Asuna from her icy prison as she falls on her knees as her eyes begin to water with tears.

Kirito then begins to move his hand towards Asuna's face. That is until a black pillar of light came out of the pile train cars launching the train cars upward before they came crashing back down.

Kirito had no time as he felt a devastating back hand punch him away from Asuna and crashing into a nearby wall.

"Don't you dare try to lay a finger on her ever fucking again!" Zero says as Asuna looks up at him before smiling.

"How? How, are you even alive after that attack?!" Kirito asks as he looks at Zero and notices a major change.

For starters his Z Saber was now purple, his hair looked to be in the grey line between blonde and white, and lastly his armor was completely black except for his gemstone on his forehead which was purple.

This was Zero's Black Armor.

Zero completely ignored his question and dashed towards Kirito and began to absolutely devastate the poor boy, with Kirito completely unable to block or counter Zero's attacks.

Zero then switches to his Z Knuckle and delivers a devastating Raijinken which sends Kirito upward, before Zero switches back to his Z Saber and does a Ryuenjin, before following that up with a Rakukojin burying Kirito to the ground as he feels the effect of being electrocuted, burned, and being buried to the ground by a massive heap of iron.

Zero then kicks Kirito upward before going next to Asuna.

"You ready?" Zero asks as Asuna smirks.

"Ready!"

The two then raised their saber into the air as they grew in size.

"GENMU ZERO!" Zero and Asuna shout at the same time as they bring their sabers downward unleashing an enormous slash that headed straight to Kirito who tried to block it with his swords.

"NO I WON'T LOSE, I'M THE STAR KING DAMMIT!" Kirito shouted as he saw Elucidator and Dark Repulser slowly begin to crack before the crack got bigger and bigger, before the blades finally shattered into pieces.

The attack then finishes Kirito off as he's cut in half, to then explode in a beam of light that blinds everyone before everything went dark.

"Thank You for Playing Sword Art Online"

**Author's Note: Yes yes I know I took way too long to upload and yes I get that some things won't make sense, but hey when have I ever made sense right. For now this is the end of the first arc of this wonderful story. That and I'm planning to make a new story where you guys are the main character. That's right ladies and gentlemen I am creating a Male Reader x SAO story where you guys are the main characters. But, even better about this story is that you won't be just a random teen who's a loner and good at SAO. You guys are going to be a descendant of the Black Swordsman himself Guts. Which means y'all gonna get the following: the beautiful heap of iron Dragon Slayer, the Berserker Armor, and a kick ass metal arm. With that said I wish y'all a farewell and to look out for that new story.**


End file.
